Money For Nothing
by Cybelluk
Summary: Counterfeiters have struck: Is Wayne Industries implicated? Can RobinDick cope alone?


**MONEY FOR NOTHING**

Blink.

The light hurt his eyes.

Blink.

He forced himself to keep his eyes open, squinting against the light. He became aware of a persistent beep.

His eyes started to become accustomed to the light and he moved his eyes around trying to ascertain his whereabouts. He tried to move his head but an excruciating pain shot through his head neck and left shoulder. As his mind cleared other pains kicked in, the rest of his body feeling as if he had been run over by a steamroller.

A groan escaped his lips, muffled by the oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose. His throat felt raw and his chest felt on fire with every breath.

His eyes flickered shut again, but he remained conscious. His mind frantically tried to recollect what had happened to bring him to this point, in hospital. The panic began to rise in his chest, the pain forcing him to try and maintain his composure.

Opening his eyes again he tried to look around without moving his head. He could see a drip, its tube snaking downwards. The machine controlling the dose dripping into the tube was the source of the bleeping.

He felt a cool hand brush his hair from his brow and he turned his eyes to the right to see Dr Thompkins standing over him.

"You're back with us. Good." She leaned over and checked the drip. As Dick began to speak she held her finger up.

"Shh. Don't try to speak yet." She continued to check his vital signs. "Ok, now then are you in much pain?"

"Yes." Dick mumbled.

Dr Thompkins came around the bed and injected something into the I.V.

"You should begin to feel more comfortable in a couple of minutes." She told him as she straightened the covers.

His eyes slid shut.

Blink.

The room was in semi darkness. Apart from the bleep of the machine it was very quiet.

His mouth throat and chest still burnt, and his body ached.

"Hello sweetie, nice to see you awake." A nurse leaned over him. "How are you feeling?"

Dick tried to answer but his mouth was so dry all he managed was a croak.

"Let's take this bulky mask off." The Nurse put a hand behind his head and lifted it, pulled the straps over his head and laid his head back down gently. "There. Now we can set you up with something better." She produced some tubing which she hooked over his ears and positioned two prongs in each nostril. "There you go. Is that comfy?"

Dick again tried to reply but only managed another croak. He tried to nod but the pain stopped him.

"Let me get you some ice chips." The nurse disappeared from view.

"Here you go. Now let's lift you up a little." The bed whirred and slowly raised Dick into a reclined position. "Is that ok? Here." She spooned a small amount of ice into his mouth.

The cold ice melted and ran down his throat, temporarily soothing the fire.

"Thank you." Dick croaked.

The nurse smiled and gave him another spoonful.

"I see my favourite patients awake at last." Dr Thompkins breezed into the room. "Thank you nurse, I'll take it from here."

The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and took Dicks hand in hers.

"How are you feeling? Honestly now."

"What hit me?" Dick wheezed. The effort provoked a spasm of coughing causing paroxysms of pain.

The Doctor helped him to sit forward and held a kidney bowl under his chin, urging him to spit, as she rubbed his back. The spasm passed and he leaned back against the pillows, his eyes watering with the pain and effort. The doctor spooned a little more ice into his mouth.

"I'm sorry but there's not a lot I can do to help you with that. It's just your body getting rid of all the gunk on your lungs. If it does get too difficult we can maybe try you on a nebuliser."

"Doc what happened?" Dick gasped.

"Well we were kinda hoping you would tell us. Do you not remember anything?"

"I'm not sure." Dick screwed his face up trying to recall. "I'm sure I was Robin before…"

"You where. It would have been a bit difficult to treat you though in the mask and suit." Dr Thompkins smiled.

Dick suddenly struggled to sit up.

"Batman……I mean Bruce, where is he, is he ok." A fresh bout of coughing prevented him from asking any more.

The doctor patiently helped him through the bout, and then lay him back down.

"That will teach you not to jump about. Now you just lay still and rest."

"But!" Dick began to protest.

The Doctor held up a finger in warning.

"Now listen to me carefully. Bruce will be ok. He is in the next room. I know, I know you will want to go see him but I need you to get some more rest. You will be no use to him if you don't recover some more."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Ok promise me you will behave if I tell you."

Dick gave a slight nod.

"Well physically he appears to be alright, just the usual injuries you would expect, but he is in a coma. I have consulted with neurology and they assure me he is only in a light coma, which means he may not, hopefully, be in it for long."

"What. No. Please let me go see him."

"No young man you are in no fit state yet yourself. You have had a dislocated shoulder and you look like you have been trampled by an elephant. Then there's the smoke inhalation."

"Doc!"

"No not yet. Alfred's with him right now. He will pop in to see you later he said. You where asleep every time he came in before."

"Only because you knocked me out." Dick protested weakly.

"All I gave you was something for the pain. Ok yes it does have a sedative effect too." She added as Dick looked at her reproachfully.

"I want to see Bruce." Dick persisted.

"Only when I'm sure you are well enough." Again the Doctor raised her finger. "And before you try and tell me you're alright, I know you are not, so don't try and fool me."

"But…"

"No buts, I will say when you are well enough young man. I know what you are like, trying to make me believe you are ok when you aren't."

Dick sagged. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fool her this time. He definitely didn't have the energy.

"Now then, I think it's time for you to have some more medication."

"I don't need any more pain relief." Dick protested.

"Don't you?" The doctor raised her eyebrows. "I will be the judge of that now. I would take all there is on offer right now. I can only give you another couple of doses of the 'good stuff' anyway, then you can choose maybe some Diclofenac or nothing."

Dick remained silent. In truth he was in a lot of pain but he was not one to complain or give in to it. He had often endured painful injuries, hiding the effects from his friends rather than have to give a 'made up' explanation of how they came about.

Doctor Thompkins left to fetch the medication. Dick considered trying to move but his first tentative attempts brought on such an intense fiery bout of agony it brought tears to his eyes.

He was going to have to concede to the Doctors diagnosis. He laid his head back against the pillows, panting slightly from the exertion.

"Hmm. You wouldn't believe me would you?" The doctor admonished as she came back in carrying a tray. "Look you have got yourself all sweaty. Come on now. Lets give you this and then you will feel more comfortable."

The Doctor pulled the covers down and began to lift the hospital gown Dick was wearing.

"What you doing?"

"I'm going to give you an injection. Don't panic its only going into the top of your leg."

He felt a sharp nip as the needle entered the muscle and a slight burning as the contents of the syringe was squeezed into his flesh.

"There." The Doctor pulled the gown down and the covers up, smoothing them down and tucking Dick in. "Now you just lay back and rest. I'll check in on you later."

"How is he Doctor?" Alfred came into the room.

"He will be fine if he behaves himself. I have just given him a shot so he may become a bit sleepy again."

"I understand."

The Doctor moved aside so that Alfred could approach the bedside.

"Alfred." Dick gazed up at him, a wave of emotion caught him unawares, he blinked back the tears.

"Now then young man." Alfred chided gently. "Let's have none of that."

"Alfred how's Bruce. I want to see him but the Doc won't let me." He hesitated. "Well ok I admit I'm in a lot of pain and I…"

Alfred put his hand on Dicks to stop him.

"Shush now. Look just let the medication work, get some rest. It's no good you being out of commission any longer than you have to be. If you do as you are told then you will be able to see Bruce sooner rather than later. He is going to need both our help and I don't think I will be able to nurse you both on my own."

"Is Bruce alright? How bad is he?" Dick stammered.

"He is in a coma, and he has some bruises and cuts, remarkably few going by what we think happened."

"I don't remember anything Alfred." Dick said with some alarm in his voice. "Nothing."

"That's ok, don't try and force it. The memories will come back I'm sure, if you don't try too hard."

"Alfred how did we get here?"

"I think you must have activated the distress signal in the Batmobile. I found the pair of you in there unconscious. Doctor Thompkins helped me and we got you here. What happened before hand is just a guess on our part."

"I don't know, it's kinda black."

"Look there was a warehouse ablaze some distance from where we found you. We assumed that it had some connection to the injuries you both sustained. How you both ended back up in the Batmobile is anyone's guess. Unless."

"Unless what?"

"Well maybe you carried Batman there. Although it was a long way though for someone with injuries like yours and he is very heavy."

"I just don't remember."

"Well it's unimportant for now. Just let's get you well first. It may all come back to you in time. We can try and piece it all together otherwise. I know what you both were investigating." Alfred fiddled with the bed clothes straightening them.

Dick's eyelids began to droop, he could no longer fight the effects of the drug.

Dick slowly opened his eyes. He felt languid and quite dopey from the medication. He tried a tentative stretch of his legs. They felt leaden and stiff. Thankfully the movement was relatively pain free. He tried his arms. His left arm wouldn't move and he realised it had been strapped up to immobilise it. The Doctor had said something about dislocation, his shoulder? He lifted his right arm a little. Pain fluttered across his chest. He lifted it some more despite the pain. He managed to rub his chin and felt the rasp of beard under his fingers. He caught the pipe feeding him oxygen. He felt it blowing on his face as he tried to replace it.

He tried to ease himself into a sitting position but the pain was excruciating and he gave up, letting his head fall back against the pillows, sweating with the effort.

The effort left him exhausted.

He opened his eyes; he had nodded back off to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked. He was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

Dick groaned.

"That good eh?" Alfred chuckled.

"Could I have a drink please?" Dick croaked.

"Certainly. I'll get you some fresh ice chips."

Alfred disappeared, but returned moments later with a plastic cup full of ice.

"Here you go." He spooned a small amount into Dick's mouth. "That better?"

Dick nodded slightly.

"Let's sit you up a bit more." Alfred pressed a button on a remote control and the head of the bed slowly lifted.

Alfred then slid his arm around Dick's shoulders and eased him forward as he rearranged the pillows. He laid him back gently.

"There is that a little more comfortable?"

"Thanks Alfred much better. Alfred, Bruce, how is he? I need to go see him."

"Just try and be patient." Alfred admonished. "He is still in a coma, but doing well otherwise."

Alfred held up his hand to halt any protest.

"I am 'negotiating' the possibility of you visiting him. Leslie was a little concerned about you, but I may have managed to persuade her that as long as you are in a wheelchair I can take you to see him." Again he prevented Dick from commenting. "You have to promise me you will behave though, and come back to your own bed when told."

"Thanks Alfred and yes I promise. I wouldn't like to get you into bother with the Doc." Dick managed a weak smile.

"Ok well I will go and see if I can arrange it. Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"No. Thank you, I don't think so."

"Very well if you're sure."

Alfred patted Dick's hand and then left.

Alfred came back into the room followed by a male nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"Ok come on young man. The Doc says you can pay Bruce a visit."

Dick tried to make a move.

"Hang on a moment don't rush." Alfred warned him. "Wait and let us help you."

The nurse pushed the wheelchair up to the bed.

"Ok first of all I will help you sit up and swing your legs over the side of the bed. Just be warned though you may get a bit dizzy. Alright?"

"Huhuh."

Alfred drew the covers back. He slid his arm behind Dick's back and the nurse did the same on the other side, pushing his other arm under Dick's knees. Together they swung Dick up and into a sitting position.

Dick's head swam and he swayed slumping against the nurse.

"Steady on there. Just sit for a moment to get your balance again." He warned him.

Alfred came around to the same side of the bed.

"Phew." Dick breathed. "I, I never expected that."

"There's plenty of time no need to rush. Just let us do the work."

Dick nodded.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked after a few moments.

"Yes."

"Ok now I am going to lift you to your feet taking your weight against my chest. Put your good arm around my neck. Then all you need to do is take a side step and Alfred here will hold the wheelchair while I lower you into it. Understand?"

"Yup."

"If at any point you get any pain let me know."

"Ok."

The nurse placed his feet between Dick's and his arms under Dick's and around his back. He lifted Dick up and shuffled his feet around so that Dick had his back to the wheelchair. He then lowered him into it.

"There that wasn't too painful was it?"

Dick took as deep a breath as he could manage.

"No." He managed to say.

Alfred busied himself straightening Dick's hospital gown and then tucked a blanket around his legs.

"All set?"

"I think so." Dick said quietly. The move had taken more out of him than he thought it would have.

"Just a moment. Let's get the I.V. before you run off." The nurse instructed as he manoeuvred the stand from its position by the bed.

"Ok if you hang on to this." He placed the stand beside the chair and Dick took hold of it. "That's it. Ok now you're ready."

Alfred reversed the wheelchair out from beside the bed and turning it around pushed it through the door.

The room had a hushed stillness about it, only the blip of the monitors disturbed the quiet.

Bruce lay covered by a sheet; tubes snaked down and entered his arms or disappeared under the sheet.

Alfred carefully moved Dick's wheelchair over to the bed and positioned it so that Dick could reach Bruce easily.

Dick looked at Bruce laying there then at Alfred as if for guidance.

"I will give you some time on your own." Alfred patted Dick's right shoulder gently.

Dick gazed at Bruce not quite knowing what to do or say even. He had heard that coma patients could hear all you said. Bruce just looked like he was asleep and a shake would rouse him.

"Bruce it's me, Dick." He said quietly. "They wouldn't let me see you before now. I wasn't well enough."

Dick took hold of Bruce's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"I don't remember what happened. Well I remember what we were investigating but not what put us in here. The Doc says I had a dislocated shoulder and I felt like I had been under a steam roller. Still do." Dick chuckled quietly.

"They said you're not in a deep coma so you could wake up soon. I hope that's right and I hope you can hear me."

Dick fell silent, the blip of the monitors lulling him hypnotically.

"Bruce please if you can hear me please give me some indication or sign or something." He begged still gently massaging the back of Bruce's hand with his thumb.

"Oh." He was sure he felt Bruce's fingers twitch a little. "If that was you please please do it again."

There it was a slight twitch, a tightening around his hand.

"How's it going?" A nurse came alongside the opposite side of the bed, noting the readings onto a pad.

"I'm sure he moved his fingers." Dick told her. "Didn't you?" He added to Bruce.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's probably just a reflex. It happens all the time."

"I'm sure it wasn't. He did it in response to me asking."

The nurse threw him a sceptical look but nevertheless put down the clipboard and took Bruce's other hand in hers.

"Mr Wayne, Bruce, can you move your fingers for me?"

Dick watched expectantly.

"I'm sorry there's nothing."

"Bruce I know it's not easy but please, for me please show her I'm not dreaming." Dick urged him.

"Nothing sorry." The nurse let go of Bruce's hand.

"Just a minute look." Bruce's fingers flexed, the hand Dick was holding did the same.

The nurse picked Bruce's hand up again.

"One more time, please, go on just once more." Dick urged again.

"Oh!" The nurse sounded amazed as the response was much more positive. "I had better get the doctor."

"Thank you." Dick breathed. "I knew I needed to be here."

"It's a good sign." Alfred appeared beside Dick. "I hope."

"Alfred." Dick acknowledged him.

"I suppose there is no chance of you returning to your room now?"

"Alfred you honestly can't think I'm going to leave him now do you?"

"No but we wouldn't want you making yourself any more ill than you already are. You are still very weak from your ordeal and…"

"I'll be ok." Dick cut him off.

"Young man, I'm only thinking of you, and I'm sure Master Bruce wouldn't be happy with me if he thought I had neglected to take care of you. If the Doctor thinks you need to be back in bed I'm not going to argue with her."

Dick knew Alfred had a point but threw a 'let me decide for myself' look nevertheless.

A white coated man appeared.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Baines. I'm from neurology, Dr Thompkins called me in when his condition was realised. I've been dealing with his case."

"Doctor." Alfred and Dick acknowledged together.

Dr Baines went around the bed and began to go through a series of tests. Lifting his eyelids and shining a light into Bruce's eyes before prodding and poking various parts of his anatomy.

"The nurse says he moved his fingers." Dr Baines looked up at Dick.

"Yes he moved them when I asked him to."

"Hmm. Please show me what happened."

Alfred pushed Dick back closer to the bed and he took hold of Bruce's hand again.

"Bruce it's me again, Dick, look please move your fingers again for me. The Doc here is sceptical that you did it before. I know it must be difficult for you, but please."

Bruce's middle finger twitched.

"I'm sure it's just a reflex, I wouldn't….." Dr Baines began.

"Bruce please for me, I know you can hear me, please."

Bruce's fingers flexed closed around Dick's and open again. The fingers on his other hand did the same.

"There Doc you can't say that was just a reflex now." Dick said triumphantly.

"Dick, come on you really need to get some rest now." Dr Thompkins admonished gently rubbing Dick's right shoulder gently. "No buts." She halted Dick's protest before it could leave his lips.

"I need to give your shoulder the once over and check the rest of you out. So come on lets get you back to your own room. Alfred is here to watch over Bruce."

Leslie spun the wheelchair round and pushed Dick through the door before he could protest further.

Back in his room she parked the wheelchair beside his bed.

"Ok. Let me do the work, before you start trying to jump about on your own." Leslie put her arms around Dick under his and lifted him to his feet. Next thing he knew he was sat on the bed. Leslie helped him shuffle back lifting his legs and swinging them onto the bed.

"Now then lets give you the once over. Ah nurse right on cue. Can we do his vitals first then I can have a look at that shoulder."

The nurse took his blood pressure and temperature, noting them on his chart. At Leslies request she unwound the strapping immobilising Dick's left arm.

"That feels better." Dick told Leslie.

"Let me be the judge of that. Lean forward for me." She instructed. As he did so she pulled the fastening open at the neck of the gown and pulled it down. "I want to listen to your chest." She wielded her stethoscope. "Lean forward again." She placed the end of the stethoscope against his back at various points.

"Ok it still sounds a bit congested but surprisingly it's not too bad." She began to feel around his left shoulder.

Dick winced.

"Its still sore isn't it? I think we'll get another scan to see what's happening just to be on the safe side."

"Was it dislocated badly?"

"It had partially clicked back into the socket but not in the right place. The problem was that your shoulder and arm muscles are so strong it was difficult to manipulate it back. We had to dislocate it more to move it back. It must have been all that trapeze flying. On the plus side it has helped with the recovery time. I just want a scan doing so that we can be sure there are no other problems."

Dick nodded.

"I take it you are not in too much pain anymore. Truthfully now."

"Well it's quite sore but nothing I can't cope with." Dick admitted.

"Good. Now then is there anything you would like?"

"Well, yes. First I really need the bathroom, and then I wouldn't mind a shower and a shave then some proper clothes instead of this gown. Plus I am beginning to feel quite hungry."

"In that order?" Leslie laughed. "Visiting Bruce certainly bucked you up didn't it?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound so demanding." Dick dropped his eyes.

"Oh I'm only teasing you. Ok I'll get someone to help you. I think Alfred brought you some toiletries and some P.J.'s." Leslie opened the bedside locker door. "Ah yes here look." She pulled the items out and placed them on the bed. "He remembered a dressing gown too, look."

Dick started to try and get out of the bed on his own.

"Hold it right there!" Leslie said sharply. "You will wait for assistance. You are still not steady enough on your feet to attempt anything on your own. I will help you back into the chair and then you will wait for someone to come help you."

"Feel better?" Alfred asked as he sat beside Dick's bed watching him devour a sandwich.

"I certainly feel more human again." Dick muttered through a mouthful of bread.

Alfred raised his eyebrows with a 'you shouldn't speak with your mouth full' look.

Dick swallowed.

"Sorry. Like I was saying I feel much better now. I'm glad they took the I.V. out too; it was getting in the way. Has Bruce moved any more?"

"No but it must have taken an enormous effort to do what he did so he may be just asleep, if you know what I mean."

Dick nodded.

"I know. Alfred I still can't remember what happened. It's like a black hole."

"Don't fret about that yet. Your memory may return of its own accord. If not I'm sure there are other options open to us."

"If Bruce wasn't out for the count he could have used his 'magic' mind control thingy on me."

"That could have been an option, but maybe not necessary if Bruce was conscious. Seeing as it's not possible right now you will have to be patient. Something I know you're not accustomed to."

"Oh Alfred. Ok. I guess I will just have to wait."

"There may be another alternative."

"What would that be?"

"Well perhaps we could ask Dr Meridian, see if she would help."

"Chase? I guess we could but I thought she was on a lecture tour in Europe."

"I understand she's returned recently."

"Not a lot gets past you does it?" Dick laughed.

"Well I always like to keep abreast of things. No. She rang the house. She wanted to speak to Bruce but you where both out at the time. She did say she would ring back but then all this happened. I have rung her though and she is going to try and get in to see the both of you sometime today."

"Oh. Nice. I guess it wouldn't do to have anyone else try and unlock my memories. Can you imagine what any other shrink would think? They would probably have me put in Arkham."

"Hmm." Alfred muttered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, but I suppose the same could be said of Master Bruce. Anyway young man, you settle down and get some more rest."

"Alfred." Dick complained.

"Now then, if you behave I will take you to see Bruce later. Ah!" he interrupted Dicks protest before it had a chance to leave his lips. "Maybe when Doctor Meridian comes you can visit then."

"If I behave?" Dick looked at Alfred. "You make it sound as if I was a kid."

Alfred just threw him a 'don't give me any nonsense' look as he pulled the covers up around him.

He lowered the bed a little so Dick was not so upright.

"Get some rest and enjoy the attention whilst you can. I have a feeling you are going to be very busy once you get out of here."

"Ok."

Alfred turned to leave the room.

"Oh. Alfred." Dick called him back.

"What is it?" Alfred paused looking back over his shoulder

"Alfred thanks, you know? For everything."

"That's alright."

Alfred pushed Dick's wheelchair into the room. Dr Meridian was sat beside Bruce. She rose to great them, coming round to give Dick a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's good to see you." She told him. "You look much better than I expected."

"Thanks. It's great to see you too. You always look much better than expected." Dick's eyes flashed cheekily.

Dr Meridian wagged her finger at him.

"Alfred why don't you go and have a break. You must be exhausted running around after these two." She suggested.

"I'm alright Ma'm, thank you."

"Alfred. I'm sure that's not true. It must be such a strain."

"Alfred she's right. Perhaps you should go home and get a proper rest." Dick agreed with her.

"I don't know. I…"

"Look I'm sure Bruce would tell you the same, and I am not going anywhere. I'm sure Dr Thompkins and Dr Meridian will keep me out of trouble."

"Oh you bet I will." Dr Meridian laughed.

"See?"

"Ok, ok, I concede I will go home and get a change of clothes and stuff. I suppose I do need to check in case we have had any messages and deal with anything urgent. No doubt you're friends will be going frantic again wondering why they haven't heard from you."

"Oh boy. Yep. What on earth do we tell them this time?"

"I'm sure I don't know right now." Alfred looked puzzled trying to think of an excuse.

"Tell them Dick's at the hospital because Bruce had a, a climbing accident? Then the coma isn't so implausible." Dr Meridian suggested. "I'm sure that then you can put them off by saying that no one is allowed to visit right now. Then again can you trust them not to blab to anyone else? Like the press."

"I believe Master Dick's friends are very trustworthy in that respect as it has always been made clear to them about the need for keeping things confidential when asked to. So far they have respected those wishes."

"They know how hard it is sometimes with the paparazzi following both of us about and all of them have been approached at one time or another for 'inside stories', and told them where to go." Dick added.

"Alright, I will go back home. I do not intend to remain there for long though."

"Alfred you're as bad as me." Dick laughed.

"Ok I want you to lay back and relax." Chase instructed.

Dick did as he was told.

"Listen and concentrate on my voice, let yourself drift. Close your eyes."

Dick complied.

"I want you to let your mind drift back……………"

Dick felt himself drifting down into deep state of relaxation as he listened to Chase's voice. In his minds eye everything went black. Then gradually he became aware that he was mentally regressing back in time. Dr Meridian's voice grew distant.

He could just make out her instructions to try and remember the events leading up to whatever had put him and Bruce in hospital.

"_Can you see anything Robin?" Batman asked him in hushed tones._

"_It's a bit dark, reckon I'll try night vision."_

"_Good idea. I wonder if the street lights have been put out on purpose. It wouldn't surprise me."_

"_Yes it would be typical if this is where they are making the banknotes._

_Look there." Robin pointed in the direction of a dark van that pulled up in the alleyway beside the warehouse._

_They both crept nearer to the parapet to observe._

_The occupants of the van opened the back doors and began transferring boxes into the warehouse, when done they slammed the van doors and disappeared into the building._

_Batman and Robin rappelled down to the street level. They crept closer to the building. _

_Batman indicated with his hand that Robin should go in one direction and he would go in the other._

_Keeping low they both made their way around._

_Meeting back at the same spot they exchanged information._

"_The gang are still in there." Robin told Batman. "It sounds as if something is going on. I can hear machinery."_

"_Same here." _

_After a brief discussion they decided to go in. All indications where that this was the place where the counterfeit money that had been flooding Gotham was being manufactured._

_Finding a suitable entry point they both made their way in. _

"_This is odd." Batman hissed I would have thought there would have been more signs of life."_

"_Well it's a huge place so maybe…Listen, I can hear something." Robin began. _

_It sounded faint but like a printing press._

"_It would stand to reason they would use a space in the centre of the complex so as to avoid detection." Batman suggested._

_They ventured further into the building………………………………………………_

Dick could hear Chase telling him to go on, but also that whatever happened he wouldn't feel any pain or distress. He felt reluctant to proceed. She assured him it was safe to go on.

"_Stay close." Batman cautioned._

_Batman slid the door open a crack and then pulled it wider. The vast space was empty. _

_The two of them walked in vigilant of the surroundings. The only light came from skylights_, _pillars ran in regimented rows down the length of the room._

"_What!" Robin exclaimed. Where did they go?"_

"_I don't know." Batman moved further in…………………………………………_

"It's alright carry on. You will see what happens next but you won't feel anything." Chase again reassured him gently as Dick's head shook from side to side fighting the memory, trying to raise himself from the trance.

Chase softly eased him back.

"_There's nothing here. But the sounds?" Robin sounded puzzled._

"_It looks as if they have tried to throw us off their scent. The lead we got was a plant."_

"_I knew we shouldn't have trusted that charlatan." Robin complained._

"_Well maybe, but he could have told us in all good faith. They must be seeding the underworld with false information. Let's continue and see if we can pick up any other clues. They may have left something while they where setting up this hoax."_

"_Batman look it's a tape machine, speakers, that's where the sounds where coming from."_

"_Robin stay back it's a trap!!!!!!!" Batman flung himself across and shoved Robin back just as there was one huge explosion._

"Ok what happened next? Can you see?"

"_Cough. Batman, cough, Batman. Batman wake up. Cough, cough. Oh no got to get out of here. Flames! Batman please. No use. Got to get up. My shoulder it's useless. Come on move yourself Robin. Batman come on. He's out cold, gotta get us out of here. You really need to lose some weight Batman. Cough, cough. No air, it's too hot. Too much smoke. Which way? If I can just get…… Just put one foot in front of the other man. Come on! Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough._

_At last, out. Cough, cough. Got to get Batman up again. He's so heavy. Gotta keep moving. Batmobile._

_Just a few more steps .Just a few more steps. Cough. Keep going. _

_Come on open up. Must get Batman help. Get to the hospital……Cough……get Alfred. Help……"_

"Come on slowly now wake up as I count. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. Wake up. Open your eyes."

Dick blinked his eyes open. He felt very relaxed and comfortable reluctant to move.

"You ok sweetheart?" Chase stroked his hair back.

Dick nodded enjoying the affectionate gesture. He was reminded of his Mom. When he was small she was always stroking his hair and on occasion would get him to lay with his head on a cushion on her knee and she would stroke his hair and sing softly to him, inevitably he would fall asleep. He remembered those intimate moments with sad fondness.

"You sure." Chase insisted. "You still look as if you where miles away."

"I was just remembering…..sorry." Dick roused himself and sat up breaking the moment. "Did I remember anything…? Oh I guess I did. It was a trap. I don't know how we managed to miss that."

"No need to worry about that now. I guess what you need to do now is follow up on the case."

"Chase I need to sit with Bruce too. He could come round at any time."

"Look there's Alfred and me. Have you not seen the press? The speculation is that Batman and Robin perished in that fire. I would think that as long as nothing contrary to that is found out, it would provide an excellent cover. At least to begin with."

"I 'spose you're right." Dick shook his head. "I will have to re check all the data we already got, and then see if I can sort the wheat from the chaff. It was false leads that got us into trouble in the first place. I just wish my memory wasn't quite so sketchy."

"It will come back in time." Chase assured him.

"But do I have 'time'?"

"You will have to have. Look, go back to the beginning and start again."

"I can't see any other way. I reckon I'll look in on Bruce first. Tell him my plans."

"Sounds good to me. Oh come here you." Chase threw her arms around Dick hugging him close.

Dick, at first taken aback, hugged Chase back. He suddenly realised he kinda needed it at this point in time.

"You know I've always had a soft spot in my heart for you, ever since I saw you standing there shivering, looking lost and forlorn on the day your parents died. I've watched you grow from a cute kid to a very handsome young man. Despite the unconventional nature of your upbringing I don't think Bruce has made too bad a job." Chase rubbed his back. "Had Bruce not taken you in I reckon I would have had to."

Dick pulled back to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yes very much so." She pulled him close again. She chuckled throatily. "Mind you where I a few years younger and you a little older, well who knows?"

"Dr Meridian what are you suggesting?" Dick feigned surprise and ignorance.

"Nothing, nothing, just surmising."

"That's alright then." Dick laughed, unsure as to whether or not she was actually joking or not. "I'm sure Bruce wouldn't be very happy though." He chuckled.

"Bruce and I don't have that kind of relationship. It's just nice to hook up when I'm back in the city, you know go for a meal or whatever. We enjoy each others company and," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "the sex is great."

"What!" Dick began to pull away again only to be hugged tighter.

"Sorry." Chase kissed him on the cheek. She laughed. "I take it I can't interest you in being my toy boy then?"

"Much as it pains me I will have to decline on this occasion."

Chase sighed.

"Oh well, maybe next time eh?"

"Maybe next time." Dick echoed softly, his head reeling with the implication, made in jest or for real.

"Come on then you won't get anything done if we sit here like this." Chase broke the embrace, reluctantly. She took Dicks face in both hands and gently kissed him on the lips. "For luck." She told him, and then brushed the traces of her lipstick from his cheek with her thumb, then from his lips.

"Not quite your colour. Go on go see Bruce."

Dick stood up.

"Thanks for the help." He turned to leave. Chase playfully slapped him on the backside as he moved away.

"Your welcome. Anytime."

"So I think if I start out again from the beginning, I can avoid the false clues. I reckon with the media believing we are dead, if I start by using the computer data, the gang may get careless and make a mistake, leaving a trail I can follow."

Dick leaned forward folding his forearms on the bed, one hand resting on Bruce's.

"I don't like having to leave you like this but I'm sure you will understand. Alfred will be here and Chase when she can….. She had me worried earlier…..you will never guess what she said. I'm not sure if I should say but I'm sure she was only joshing."

Bruce's fingers gave a little twitch.

"Are you sure it's alright, I mean if you don't want me to go I wont. Doc says I'm fit enough now. If you don't mind me going show me, tell me, give me a sign."

Bruce's fingers closed around Dick's hand.

"Ok if you're sure." Again Bruce's finger gripped a little tighter. Dick was still reluctant to leave, torn between loyalty and duty.

"I've told Alfred and the Doc they must contact me if there is any change. I want to be here when you wake up."

Dick's head sank onto his arms.

"Bruce, I know you saved me from being injured worse than I was. If you hadn't jumped in front of me like you did maybe you wouldn't be in a coma now."

Bruce's fingers wiggled.

Robin sat in the penumbra of the monitors glow. Arms folded he surveyed the screen.

The cavernous extent of the cave was lost in an inky blackness. The listless rustle of the bats did nothing to disturb his concentration.

"Ok, so where did we go wrong?" He mumbled to himself. "How come we were duped like that?"

Beginning to feel very stiff he stretched and sat back. This time he was aware of the caves other occupants.

"Don't worry." He called out to them. "I'm sure he will be alright, and back soon."

The noises stopped as if they understood him.

Despite having spent an inordinate amount of time alone in the cave, on this occasion he felt a pang of absolute loneliness. He hugged himself to try and dispel the feeling.

He tapped the keyboard and the screen jumped to another screen.

He knew he would have to get out and do some legwork eventually but he needed to find something that would lead him down the right track. Batman and he had been fed a trail of red herrings. It seemed obvious now that the 'informants' where very afraid of whomever was behind the counterfeiting.

He took another look at the image of the two banknotes side by side. It was almost impossible to distinguish the fake from the genuine. The paper was authentic even the watermarks where good. The only give away was something so slight it needed a spectroscope to see it. The colours used where minutely different in tone, the green being a fraction lighter. Everything else was superbly crafted. It was certainly the work of a master forger. Even the ink that changed colour had been cleverly replicated.

"A very sophisticated operation indeed." Robin mused. "Ok time to hit the road." He spun round in the chair and jogged across to his motorbike. He stood beside it and briefly contemplated taking the Batmobile.

"No. I will be able to get around easier on the bike anyway. It's easier to hide." He told himself, trying to talk himself out of indulging in taking the huge black machine.

He mounted the powerful bike and starting it up, raced down the cave to the hidden exit, rousing the bats into a frenzied flurry, their high pitch pips becoming audible as they massed in flight.

"So where's the Bat? I thought I read you where both dead."

"Oh just a rumour put around by those who would wish it so." Robin smiled icily. He glanced round the attic studio. "Still into the old masters I see."

"I swear I'm legit now. I only sell the paintings as copies." Luigi Pittore protested. "Look I have receipts and everything. I'm making a living, its amazing how many people want copies. Look" Luigi pulled some painted canvases forward showing Robin the stickers on the back proclaiming that they where replicas. "I've even had a pretty good response to my original work too."

"Ok I believe you. Tell me, have you been approached by anyone to do any illegal counterfeit work at all.?"

"No not recently. I made sure everyone knew I was going straight. Ok at first I had a few requests but no, not in a while."

"Ok say I wanted some money making, who would be the likeliest candidate to approach?" Robin spoke as if he was asking himself the question.

"I dunno." Luigi shrugged his shoulders and spread his arms out from the elbow.

"I don't suppose you know who is still in the game? Someone good that is. A master of counterfeiting." Robin insisted.

Luigi's eyes grew wide. He began to stammer.

"N,n,no, I don't, Sarebbe più del valore della mia vita persino da speculare." _(It would be more than my life's worth to even speculate)._

He dropped into Italian in his panic.

"Siete sicuri voi non non sapere che qualche cosa o ugualmente siete spaventati appena?  
Im certamente non nell'abitudine di rivelare la fonte di mie informazioni a chiunque"

_(Are you sure you don't know anything or are you just too frightened to say. I'm certainly not in the habit of revealing the source of my information to anyone.)_

Luigi eyed Robin with surprise he hadn't expected the young man to be able to speak his language so fluently.

"Osservare, tutta che possa dire è prova che chiedo a gatto della copia. Per quanto so è ancora 'in business.' Me lo non avete sentito alright? "

_("Look, all I can say is try asking Copy Cat. As far as I know he is still 'in business." You didn't hear it from me alright?")_

"Copiare il Gatto? Copy Cat? I thought he had retired too."

"He has but I think he still does some work to supplement his 'pension'."

"Does he still hang out in the same place?"

"Yes, yes. Now please go before anyone thinks I'm hobnobbing with the enemy, and please make sure no one sees you leave."

"Arrivederci." Robin had vanished and only his farewell echoed back to Luigi.

He shivered as if suddenly cold.

"Il dio lo aiuta." He prayed.

Robin's route took him past the hospital. He parked the bike in a quite spot and made his way via the secret entrance to Bruce's room. He stood in the shadows quietly watching Bruce's chest rise and fall.

"He's ok." Dr Thompkins made him jump.

"I'm not staying just a flying visit on my way between 'jobs'. Where's Alfred?"

"He just stepped out for a while to get a coffee."

Robin stepped from the shadows and approached the bed. He patted Bruce's hand.

"Just popped in to check on you." He told him.

Dr Thompkins stood looking at the space where Robin had just been standing.

"How did they do that" she speculated.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked her as he placed his cup of coffee on the bedside table.

"Yes. Yes I am thanks. Robin was just here, you only just missed him."

"No doubt I will catch him again. Did he say if he had any leads on the case."

"No he just, well he just spoke to Bruce then did his usual vanishing trick. It can be rather unnerving at times."

Alfred smiled. He had grown accustomed to their ability to vanish almost magically.

Robin stood on the fire escape outside Copy Cats 'apartment'. For someone who had made a fortune counterfeiting his residence did not reflect as much.

Robin peered through the grimy window. At first he thought there was no one home. He moved to another window, the bedroom.

"Bingo!" He hissed to himself.

Copy Cat was sprawled on the bed apparently asleep. He was laid on the top of the unwashed rumpled covers wearing just a dingy vest and an even dingier pair of boxers.

Robin examined the window. It was a sash type and fortunately there was a small gap at the bottom. It didn't take long for Robin to quietly slide the window up and slip through. He wrinkled his nose at the acrid smell that assailed his nostrils. The room reeked of stale whisky, which emanated from the sleeping man. There was a general miasma of neglect about the place.

Robin approached the bed. Copy Cat hadn't woken. He sat down and steeling himself against the unwashed fetid ambience he leant over and gently shook the man.

At first he got no reaction whatsoever. Then he managed to get Copy Cat to turn over onto his back. Shaking him harder the man opened his eyes. Momentarily he stared at the ceiling trying to understand what had woken him. Slowly he focused enough to realise he was not alone and he leapt up and fell in a heap on the floor at the opposite side of the bed.

"What, how, what the…How you get in…who?" He gabbled almost unintelligibly, getting up on all fours.

"Calm down." Robin assured him quietly. "I only want to ask you a few questions. A friend of yours told me you might know something."

"I, I, I thought you and the Bat where dead. Least that's what the word on the street is."

"A greatly exaggerated rumour I assure you. Now then I'm told you may be able to shed some light on the recent counterfeiting scam."

"I know nothing about it at all."

"Really! That does surprise me. Nothing at all eh?"

"No honestly."

"What not even that it is happening, do you not read the papers or watch news on TV?"

"Well ok I know that much but well nothing else. Why you askin' me?" Copy Cat rose levering himself up using the side of the bed. It groaned under his weight. He sat down and the springs protested.

"It was suggested by one of your partners in crime, so to speak, that you may have some knowledge of what's happening so to speak. Don't forget either, that Batman and I have already been led astray once and have no intention of going down that route again."

Robin shifted his position, sitting up away from the man who was now sweating profusely. The rank fetid odour was getting worse with each outpouring.

"Man! Don't you ever wash?" Robin waved his hand to try and fan away the smell. He could see that copy Cat was scared.

"I don't know anything, please." He shrieked in a high pitched pleading tone.

"Let me be the judge of that." Robin stood up and looked around the musty bedroom. "I'm sure it wouldn't take long to find some evidence of your continued involvement in the counterfeiting business."

The man squirmed protesting.

"I haven't done anything in ages. You won't find nothing. Leave me alone. Please go away." He waved a limp hand as if flapping away a fly.

"What are you so afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you; I'm a pussy cat really. Well as long as I'm not crossed."

"Look if I know anything it's that if anyone thought I had grassed them up then life would not be worth living. They're keeping all their activities close to their chest that's all I know. Nothing else. Please believe me." Copy Cat was up on his knees almost begging.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I should believe you. Ok this time, but if I find out you haven't told me the truth or at least all you do know I will be back!"

"I've told you all I know, honestly." He whined.

"Ok, ok. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt this time." Robin stood up turning to leave.

"Oh one more thing. I don't suppose you can give me any idea as to where I should look next?"

Copy Cat shook his head vigorously, his eyes screwed shut with fear.

"Ok. You know you really should have a shower and put some clean underwear on. You never know who might call."

Copy Cat opened his eyes. His room was empty.

Robin hoisted the bike onto its stand and wearily made his way over to the computer consoles. He was bone weary. Most of the night had been spent chasing empty clues leading nowhere.

Peeling his mask from his face he sat down rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

Flicking the keyboard he checked for any messages. There was just one

_There is a meal in the refrigerator, just needs popping in the microwave. There has been no change in Bruce's condition as yet. Alfred_

Robin smiled. Good old Alfred thinking of everything as usual. He glanced at the clock. It was too early to visit Bruce yet, although he knew he wouldn't be turned away if he did. Alfred was probable still there. Wealth did have its privileges at times.

He went to the costume locker and disrobed, then showered, trying to wash the weariness away. Donning a sweat suit he made his way up to the house.

He sat on the sofa in the lounge and switched on the TV. He watched the screen not really taking anything in.

"Huhh!" Dick felt something brush his shoulder.

"Its alright young man, go back to sleep." Alfred hushed him. He had drawn a cover over Dick.

"Alfred. I didn't mean to go to sleep. I was going to call in on Bruce then go to the office." Dick sat up rubbing his face as if trying to wash the sleep away.

"I don't think another half hour or so will hurt. Did you eat by the way?"

"No I was too tired to bother. Ok I will have another hour but please be sure to wake me."

"Of course."

Feeling a little more refreshed Dick drove to the hospital. He had the top down to try and keep himself alert.

"You know it's alright for you laid here like this with everyone running around after you." Dick chuckled as he sat down next to the bed. "So how are you feeling? The same?"

Dick grasped Bruce's hand.

"I'm off to the office. I think I need to have a word with Betty and Margaret and explain the situation. I can see if there is anything I can realistically deal with whilst I'm there. I mean I know that everyone is capable of getting along without us, but I'm sure that, well you know."

Bruce's fingers twitched as if to acknowledge what Dick had said.

"Well hello." Margaret greeted Dick warmly. "We didn't expect to see you for a while."

"I've only popped in to check on things. I'm not sure how often I will be able to get in though."

"Well so far so good as they say." Margaret assured him. "Although I have to say you do look rather exhausted."

"I haven't had much sleep as you can imagine. Hello Betty." Dick greeted her as she came into the reception.

"Hello dear. Didn't think we would be seeing you for a while."

"I was just telling Margaret, I only popped in to check on everything. Look I'll be in Bruce's office if that ok. Are there any messages for either of us?"

"I have left Bruce's on his desk, well all those that are unimportant anyway." Margaret informed him. "I'll bring yours in they're on your desk."

"No its ok I'll get them. Is there any chance of a coffee? I think I need the caffeine."

Dick went into his office to pick up the message slips and then through the door connecting his to Bruce's.

Sitting in the soft leather chair he sorted through the slips. Thankfully there was nothing of any paramount importance. The same could be said of the pile on Bruce's desk.

There was a brief knock on the door followed by Betty bringing him his coffee.

"Cheers. Betty could you ask Margaret to step in here as well for a moment please. I'd like a word with you both."

Betty poked her head back round the office door and then came back over to the desk. Margaret followed.

"Shut the door." Dick nodded to her. "Lets sit over here." Dick gestured to the soft seating area. He picked up his mug of coffee and moved across. He stood whilst Betty and Margaret settled themselves, and then sank into one of the armchairs.

"Ok I'm not sure how much you already know." He looked at both the women.

"We haven't been told anything much." Margaret told him.

" Well Bruce was injured in a climbing accident and is in a coma, the doctor assures me he is well otherwise and hopeful that it will not be for too long. Now the thing is its imperative that this be kept as close to home as possible. I'm sure the pair of you understand the ramifications of any of our rivals thinking he is totally out of commission."

The two women nodded.

"So its excuses all round as to why he isn't available. At least its not unusual for him to be away from the office without anyone knowing his whereabouts. I am sure that things will run smoothly as ever. Both Alfred and I will help where we can, but I will have to bow to your superior knowledge. I certainly do not think I am in the least bit ready to take over the reigns even temporarily."

"Will Bruce be alright?" Margaret asked with concern.

"Well so far he is doing very well. He just remains in a coma. I know he can hear people speaking to him, he has moved his hand in response to questions, so that's a good sign."

"Would we be able to visit him?" Betty enquired.

"Well it would be a little awkward. We don't want the press to get wind of anything either. So if they saw you going in and out of the hospital they may get suspicious. As it is Alfred and I are sneaking in and out a back entrance. I will be sure to pass on your regards when I go next time. I'm sorry I know its not easy."

"Its alright, we understand. Maybe we can send a card or something, via you or Alfred that is." Betty suggested.

I'm sure that will be alright. Ok Look I need to speak to Lucius Fox before I go. Do you know if he is in?"

"I don't but let me check." Margaret rose.

"No, no its alright. I'll have a wander down to his office anyway Its on the way out, well sort of."

"Hello young man." Lucius greeted him as Dick poked his head around the door. "Come in, come in."

Dick closed the door behind him and went into the room. Lucius waved his hand at the seat in front of his desk.

"Sit down." Dick sat. "Tell me, how is everything? How is Bruce doing?"

"Bruce is still unconscious, but the Doc tells me he is alright otherwise, thankfully."

"It can't be easy for you having to deal with everything. I know Alfred is a great help and brilliant at organising but a lot must be falling on your shoulders."

"True it's not easy, I'm still worried for Bruce. Anyway I just wanted to make sure all was running smoothly here. I'm sure we can rely on you to hold the fort, as usual." Lucius nodded. "I have told Betty and Margaret about the need to keep this under wraps. Naturally I'm sure you understand more than most about that."

"Rest assured young man I am on top of things and you have no need to worry at all. I am the sole of discretion."

"Thanks Lucius, that's one less thing to worry about anyway. You know I'm not sure I'm cut out to run this organisation. It scares me senseless. I mean its all very well Bruce throwing me in at the deep end, with 'all this will be yours one day so you may as well start at the top', but Lucius I don't know, it's just so daunting. I can cope with what I am doing at the moment but how Bruce manages to keep up with all he does amazes me."

"I wouldn't worry I'm sure Bruce has faith in your abilities, as I have. You certainly pick things up very quickly."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence. I think I need it right now." Dick absentmindedly moved the newspaper that lay on Lucius desk. "What's your take on this counterfeiting job?" he nodded at the front page.

Lucius picked up the paper and scanned the headlines.

"Strange job. It's odd that they have suddenly laid low after their first concerted efforts to flood the market with fake banknotes. It's probably a lull, in my opinion, designed to throw the cops off the trail."

"You reckon? I wonder how on earth they managed to replicate the money so well."

"If they have the right technology it's not too difficult, but it's not cheap and I only know of one place where that kind of device could be found."

"Really!" Dick raised his eyebrows both in question and amazement. "Let me guess. Here at Wayne Enterprises."

"Correct." Lucius stood up. "If you have time I could take you down and show you." He indicated to the door with an outstretched arm.

Dick glanced at his watch.

"I reckon I can spare the time."

Lucius led Dick deep into the bowels of the building. He had visited here before on several occasions when Bruce was hunting for new equipment to enhance their arsenal.

Lucius used his card to unlock a series of doors taking care to shut them behind.

As they got deeper the security became more intense and hand and eye scans became necessary. Eventually they came into a large warehouse sized space. Lucius flicked on the lights and they flickered on in sequence, in rows down the room.

Lucius checked a card index box on a table near the door, removed one, and then led Dick down rows of shelves and drawers and lockers.

"Ah here we are." He announced as he punched a code into the keypad on the side of a large locker.

The door swung open to reveal an empty space.

"What!" Lucius checked the card in his hand. "I don't understand this!"

"What exactly is missing?" Dick asked also a little alarmed.

"What should be here is a, well what can only be described as a computerised laser pantograph. The only thing I know that would be capable of producing accurate copies of anything including banknotes."

"So where is it? I mean who else besides yourself has access?"

"No one gets this far, even Bruce, without me. It's usually only you Bruce and myself that even bother to come here. I even deal with the delivery and storage of everything myself."

"I understand that most of the things on this level are prototypes and experimental stuff."

"Correct."

"So the only ones that would know about anything are the scientists who develop each item."

"That's right. This is most unacceptable though. Dick I'm sorry. I do not know quite what to say. Its looks as if I have been extremely derelict in my duties."

"Don't fret, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." Dick assured him.

"I'm going to investigate this further. It wouldn't do to have the good name of this company brought into disrepute if it looks as if there is a connection between the pantograph and the counterfeiting."

"I'm sure I can rely on you to get to the bottom of this." Dick assured him. "Hang on is there any chance you may have made an unconscious mistake and put it in the wrong locker?"

"I don't think so but let's check In any case." Lucius keyed in the number on the next locker and swung the door open. It was empty. "Just as I thought it would be." He pointed out.

He repeated the process on another locker. The door swung open to reveal two items.

"What!" Lucius was incredulous. "I can not believe that I could have made such a mistake."

"Ok I guess that one of those gizmos is the pantograph?"

"It most certainly is."

"So when was it last out and who wanted it?" Dick asked curiously.

"Let me see, Lucius studied the card in his hand. "It was returned to the lab because the scientists wanted to try something out and they needed this prototype as a comparison."

"So when it came back you followed procedures and returned it."

"Yes but I'm at a loss to understand how I managed to put it in the wrong locker."

"Hey we've all managed to misplace something at one time or another. I've done it myself when I've been distracted."

"I think I must be getting old." Lucius shook his head perplexed at his error.

"No your not. Anyway at least the mystery has been solved so no worries there eh?"

"I suppose not. Ok. Look lets get back upstairs. I think I am in need of a coffee. How about you?"

"I wouldn't mind but I really do not have the time now. I want to spend some time with Bruce."

"I understand. Please convey my regards to him." Lucius placed the pantograph in its correct locker and double checked the locks.

Dick entered the room to find the Doctor leaning over the bed. Alfred stood to once side with concern written on his face.

"Is everything alright?" Dick asked suddenly getting a feeling of dread.

"Master Dick, please don't be alarmed."

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Dick hurried to the bedside

"Please just give me a few moments." Dr Thompkins stopped him in his tracks. Dick went back and stood beside Alfred.

"Alfred what is it?"

"Bruce seemed to be having some breathing difficulties and his temperature had risen. Leslie is just checking the test results."

"But I haven't been gone that long. He seemed to be ok when I left."

"I know but these things can happen rather quickly and it was only because they are doing quite frequent ob's that it was picked up as soon as it was."

"Alfred, Dick." Dr Thompkins approached them. "Look lets go to the visitor lounge to talk."

Dick felt numb but followed Alfred and the Doctor, his mind churning with the fear that Bruce had taken a turn for the worse.

Alfred and Dick sat side by side on a sofa. Alfred in a rare show of affection put his hand on Dicks.

"It looks as if Bruce has developed pneumonia. We are going to start him on intravenous antibiotics immediately."

"But how?" Dick stammered. "I mean how could that happen?"

"Its quite a common occurrence in coma patients. Also given that he had smoke inhalation too. Please don't be too alarmed because we caught it early the prognosis is good." Dr Thompkins assured him gently.

Dick dropped his head into his hands. Lack of sleep was affecting him and he was having trouble taking the news in. Alfred rubbed his back.

"I'm sure it will be alright young man. Bruce is strong and a fighter. He is bound to pull through this."

"Oh Alfred I hope so."

"Come on now don't be so pessimistic. Come on lets go back in and you can sit with him for a while and then may I suggest you return home and get a few hours sleep."

"Alfred's right." Dr Thompkins agreed. "You have a lot on your plate right now but you wont accomplish anything if you are exhausted. That's when mistakes are made too."

Dick nodded slowly. He had to agree it sounded like a good plan.

Dick walked slowly into the lounge and dropped heavily onto the sofa. The light on the answer phone was blinking. He reached over and pressed rewind and then play.

"_Hey Dick its Tina, we've been trying to contact you. Where are you? Call me back please."_

Dick sighed. Then listened to the rest of the messages. Thankfully there wasn't anything of any major importance, or at least nothing that couldn't wait.

He fished his mobile from his pocket and stared at it for a few moments then realised he had switched it off before he had gone to the hospital, yesterday.

He switched it on and almost immediately it buzzed. Most of the messages where from his friends trying to get in touch with him.

Wearily he dialled Tina's number.

"Hey Tina, sorry I had my phone switched off and forgot to turn it on again. What's up?"

"Er, look, well I really need to get some sleep right now but tell you what, can you make it over later? Yes, well I would appreciate it. I really need to talk to you guys anyway. I would rather tell you all in person if that's alright. Great thanks. I'll see you all about, eight? Yep sure. Love you too. Bye"

Dick sagged back against the cushions and pulled his legs up.

"_Please turn the volume down its making my head spin. No you haven't. Its just an infernal buzzing. Please"_

Dick sat up suddenly realising the sound he had heard in his dream was the doorbell. He glanced at the clock. Eight fifteen. He jumped up and hurried to the front door pulling it open to find his friends on the step.

"About time Grayson." John B playfully pushed him back so that they could all enter.

"Kent's on duty tonight." Peter told him as he walked past.

The girls followed, John brought up the rear.

"Come on in." Dick invited to their retreating backs.

He followed them into the lounge and waited for them all to find a seat before he too sat down.

"Dick, are you alright? You look awful." Lisa asked with concern.

"Yeah she's right. What's going on?" John B echoed her concerns.

"Ok look, before I tell you I have to know you will not go telling anyone at all. Hold on." He stopped their protests. "I know I can trust you but I just need you to understand that this time its really important that you stay shtum, totally. OK?"

The group nodded and affirmed their silence, their faces showing concern and seriousness.

"The thing is Bruce is in hospital. He is in a coma and he has developed pneumonia."

He paused for their exclamations.

"I don't know the details but it was a climbing accident. Like I said we cant risk the news getting out right now. Business and all that. Need I say more?"

The group nodded together, then shook their heads.

"Dick oh poor you." Amy and Tina moved to flank him putting their arms around him.

"You must be run ragged right now."

"Its ok, Alfred and I are taking it in turns to be with him."

"Is there nothing we can do to help?" Peter pleaded.

"It makes it difficult with having to keep it hush hush Peter. If the press got wind of you all visiting the hospital, well you know. I know you guys are there if I need you and that helps."

"You eaten?" John B asked.

Dick laughed.

"Trust you to think of your stomach. No I haven't yet."

"Right, come on girls it's the least we can do. Its alright if we head for the kitchen and fix you something?" Tina stood up.

"Of course it is, Alfred will have left something. But I'm not all that hungry."

"You need to eat, tell you what, how about a sandwich?"

"Alright. You had better make enough for everyone though." Dick laughed.

Dick washed the last of his sandwich down with what was left of a large glass of milk.

"Thought you weren't hungry." John B laughed.

"I didn't think I was."

"I suppose it will be a while before you can get to come clubbing again." Emma asked.

"Oh Emma that's the last thing on my mind right now, I'm sorry."

"Hmm pity." The girls gave each other a knowing look.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing." They chirped.

"Come on, I don't like it when you all do that. What have you been up to? What you planning?"

"Us, nothing, why?"

Dick raised his eyebrows and threw a 'you know anything?' look at the guys.

"Don't look at us." John protested. "We are as much in the dark as you."

"Come on spill the beans." Dick glared at the girls with mock menace. They looked at each other silently signalling who should speak.

"Right, Ok look." Emma began haltingly. "You know that girl you said you liked. At the club."

"Which one?"

"You mean there's more than one?"

"Ok just kidding. Continue."

"You know, she's new to the club. The one with the long white hair."

"Yes." Dick said slowly. "What about her?"

"Well we know you really fancy her and so when we bumped into her in the restroom well we got chatting with her."

"And?"

"Well we just found out her name and stuff. You know? We sort of made friends with her."

"Go on." Dick again said slowly.

"Her name's Theresa Bergstrom, although she prefers to be called Terri and she moved here recently with her parents when her Dad got a position, ironically, at Wayne Enterprises. She has a job with some other company as an office junior. She is currently single and hasn't really made a lot of friends as yet. Mostly its office colleagues she is out with when we see her."

Dick gave the girls a hard stare.

"You are incorrigible. I mean how…"

"Oh don't worry we never told her what you said about fancying her. She did ask after you though."

"What! What she say?"

She said that she thought she had seen another guy with our group and she said, 'the one with the dark hair'. So she has noticed you."

Dick sat back heavily in the chair.

"Dick at least now when you get the nerve to speak to her you will have a bit of an advantage. I mean the fact that you seem to go all shy when you see her, obviously shows how much you like her."

"Ok. Look I appreciate the effort you made but you know I can get a girl on my own you know."

The girls all looked at each other knowingly.

"Come on you know he's right. I mean we only like him hanging out with us because he is such a 'babe magnet'. John laughed.

"Oh thanks guys." Dick looked chagrined.

Lisa stood up and approached Dick, sliding on to his knee she loped her arms around his neck. She was so petite it was like holding a child.

"Oh don't be mad at us. We only talked to her, honest. We never even hinted about you fancying her or anything, promise."

She grasped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him on the lips.

"Honestly Dick that's all we did. We would have talked to her even if you hadn't expressed an interest. She's nice. It would have been rude of us to ignore her when we bumped into her like that."

"Ok, I give in. Anyway the way things are going someone is likely to beat me to it. I can't start to even contemplate a relationship right now."

"Don't say that." Lisa kissed him again. "You know we all love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt or embarrass you."

"I know. Look come on you guys I have to get a move on and get to the hospital to relieve Alfred."

Dick scooped Lisa up in his arms as he stood.

"I appreciate your support and I will tell Bruce."

"Ok we understand. We wont breath a word either, you know you can rely on us." Peter told him as they prepared to leave.

Dick followed them out into the hall still carrying Lisa.

"I think you need to put me down she giggled."

"Oh ok." Dick complied. She reached up and kissed him again on the cheek.

Amy, Emma and Tina followed suit.

"You done with all that yet?" John B asked cringing. "I don't know how you put up with all that smoochy stuff."

"You're only jealous." Dick laughed playfully thumping him on the arm.

"Yer right."

Dick stood on the doorstep as his friends piled into the two cars parked in front of the house. As the cars began to move off down the drive they all waved through the opened windows shouting their goodbyes.

He stood a couple of moments after they disappeared, before turning on his heel and going back inside. He locked the doors and set the security system before hurrying down to the cave.

Robin pulled the bike up near the hidden rear entrance of the hospital and made his way up to the concealed room where he could temporarily divest himself of his suit.

He entered the room where Bruce lay. Alfred was sat in an easy chair beside the bed, his head on his chest. He was asleep. Dick crouched down in front of him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Alfred it's me. Dick. I'm sorry I'm late but the guys turned up so I was delayed."

"Its alright young man." Alfred said groggily, sitting upright.

"How is he?"

"Doing well. His temperature has stabilised and he hasn't got any worse."

"Alfred I left the bike and my suit in the usual place so it will save me some time. I need to get out and chase some more leads but I didn't want to go without checking in on Bruce though. Look you go have a break I'll sit with him for a while."

"Thank you." Alfred stood up and stretched. "I will go and get a drink and stretch my legs. I won't be long though."

"It's ok Alfred. Take as long as you need."

Alfred nodded and left. Dick took his place beside the bed.

"Bruce it's me." He said gently. "How's things with you?" he didn't see any reaction from Bruce this time. Dick leaned forward and gently stroked the top of Bruce's arm then placed his hand on Bruce's.

"Bruce." He whispered softly. "Please. I need you. Don't you think about leaving me, you hear? You have to fight this, you hear me."

Dick fell silent momentarily as he felt a wave of emotion welling up in his chest. He struggled to continue.

"Betty and Margaret send their regards, as do all the guys. Oh and Lucius, he sends all his best wishes." Dick laughed, "You will never guess what he did. He only put a gadget back in the wrong place. He can't think how he managed to do it. Ironically it was a type of pantograph the boffins had been working on."

Dick again fell silent as he suddenly realised the coincidence of what had happened.

"Bruce! You don't think do you?" Dick hesitated. "It couldn't have more relevance than coincidence could it. I mean security is tight and all that but… No, surely not. Could someone hoodwink Lucius? Oh boy it doesn't bear thinking about."

Dick dropped his forehead onto his hand that was on top of Bruce's, he felt Bruce's hand twitch. He sat up again.

"Bruce?"

Again there it was a definite twitch of the fingers. Dick was sure it was stronger this time.

"Alfred will be back in a while then I will have to go follow up on some clues. Not that we have much to go on right now."

He let his head drop again to rest on the bed at the side of Bruce's arm.

"Dick." Alfred shook him awake. "Go on young man, I'm back now. You can get off. I will contact you should any change occur." He added kindly.

"Thanks Alfred. Shouldn't you go get some rest yourself?"

"I'm fine. I have a bed made up in the visitors 'hotel' if I need to sleep. I will go back to the house in the morning and check on everything. Don't you worry about me; we both have enough to contend with right now."

"If you're sure." Dick pressed.

"I'm sure. Now shoo go get the bad guys." Alfred smiled.

Robin parked the bike up in its spot in the cave then wearily changed into civvies. It had been a less than fruitful night and he was getting exceedingly frustrated. Each lead had ended with a brick wall of conspiratorial silence which he had felt like banging a few heads against several times.

The idea that had formulated in his head when he had been at the hospital churned over in his mind. Was there a connection? He hoped that Wayne Industries would not be implicated. Then again what a way for an enemy to engineer a downfall. The scandal alone would kill the company if not Bruce.

Lucius was the only one with access to the 'vaults'. His loyalties where not in doubt. He had had ample opportunity in the past, had he so chosen, to take over the company. He had religiously maintained Bruce's Fathers vision whilst Bruce had been away, despite the detractors who wanted to get a slice of the profits for themselves. He knew that it was Lucius that had aided Bruce in winning back his own company.

So if Lucius was ruled out what was left? What was it he wasn't 'seeing'?

Dick dragged himself up to the house. It was evident that Alfred had been back. True to form he had left food ready to be warmed up for him.

Dick put the plate in the microwave and when the timer pinged he sat down at the table to eat. His mind still so occupied with the problem he barely tasted the food.

Placing the empty plate in the sink he poured himself a glass of water. He leaned with his back against the sink sipping it.

"Gotcha!" He announced, as an idea took shape.

He hurried back to the cave and booted up the computers.

After a few moments he had the screen he needed in front of him.

"I hope I'm right." He said out loud, but there were only the bats to hear him.

Clicking the keys he got as far into Wayne Industries records as he could before it became necessary to use a password to continue. This was no obstacle.

It took him a few moments to navigate around the various sites, but soon he began to see that his 'idea' was becoming a reality.

"Oh very clever." He said gleefully. "Now we just have to find out whom."

A strong feeling of lassitude assailed him and he had to persuade his body to move as he made his way back up to the house again.

He climbed the stairs, and made his way to his bedroom. Any further investigations would have to wait for now, he was too tired. Fully clothed he slung himself on the bed and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Dick sat up with a start. He looked about the room with some confusion. He was sure he had heard someone call his name.

Climbing out of bed he padded out of the room and down the corridor to the landing. Leaning over he listened but couldn't hear anything.

"I wonder if Alfred's come back." Dick said to himself as he made his way carefully down the stairs.

He glanced into the rooms leading off the hall and then made his way to the kitchen. There was no sign of life.

"Odd." He thought to himself. "I could have sworn I heard someone call me."

He poured himself another glass of water and carried it back up to his bedroom, after checking that all was secure.

He sank back down on his bed rubbing his eyes to try and remove the tiredness. He lay back and let his mind drift away as he fell back to sleep.

"Master Dick."

Dick roused himself and sat up resting on one arm.

"Alfred."

"Young Man I have made you a meal. It's almost ready. Are you going to come down to the kitchen?"

"Thank you Alfred. Yes I will. Just let me have quick shower and change my clothes. I have time don't I?"

"Of course."

Watching Alfred's retreating back momentarily Dick jumped up and headed for the bathroom. He then went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"There you are. Sit down and I'll dish up."

Dick did as bid. Alfred placed a plate in front of him.

"Any change with Bruce?" Dick asked between mouthfuls.

"He has improved some; his temperature has come right down so the doctor is happy that the pneumonia has responded well to the medication."

"Good. Look what are your plans? You must be exhausted."

"I was going to have a little rest before going back to the hospital."

"I was thinking of going over anyway so you can have a bit longer if you like."

"If you are sure. You have so much to do."

"Of course I'm sure. I think I have a clue as to what has happened. It can wait till tomorrow for me to follow it up."

"Really? What have you found out?"

"I will let you know when I have had a chance to check it out. But I think I should spend some more time with Bruce right now. You need the break as well, that visitors 'hotel' can't be that comfortable. I'm certain it will keep for another few hours at least."

"It's most appreciated. As long as you are sure." Alfred insisted.

"Ok Alfred I'm sure, now I'm ordering you to go and get some rest." Dick told him with an air of authority.

"Very good sir." Alfred smiled.

Dick settled himself down in the chair at the side of the bed where Bruce was still laying peacefully somnolent. He took up Bruce's hand in his.

"I think I may have discovered something significant." He told him. "I checked the logs of the movement of a pantograph that was developed by Wayne Industry boffins. It had been stored in the 'vault'. Lucius told me about it by the way. Anyway he told me that the boffins had called for the pantograph back in order to, I don't know; check it against another model or something or other.

Anyway when I checked the logs it would seem that from the pantograph being booked out of the labs to being returned to the 'vault' there was too long a delay. This wasn't picked up by Lucius, but then why should he have had reason to check the time log?" Dick paused; he felt Bruce's hand close around his.

"Bruce I think maybe the pantograph was diverted on its way from the labs to the vault and used to make the plates to print the counterfeit money and the share documents and such like."

Dick was certain Bruce griped his hand tighter.

"I believe Lucius made a genuine error when he miss filed the device, which was a stroke of luck because I wouldn't have thought about it otherwise. Now I have to find out how it was diverted and by whom."

This time the increase in pressure from Bruce's hand was definite.

"Don't worry Bruce, I will get to the bottom of this, believe me. You just concentrate on getting well. Please."

Dick was interrupted by the arrival of a nurse.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to see to Mr Wayne."

"What have you to do?" Dick asked her.

"Oh I just have to see to his oral hygiene and put drops in his eyes to stop then drying out." She explained. "Then just check on his vital signs and so on."

"Oh ok." Dick sat back. "Am I in the way?"

"No not at all. In fact maybe you would like to help."

"Sure what would you like me to do?"

"You can give him a bit of a wash if you'd like. Make him feel a little more comfortable."

"Ok. I'm sure I can manage that."

Dick watched the nurse as she used a swab to clean around Bruce's mouth and then applied some sort of clear ointment to his lips. Then she lifted each eyelid in turn and squeezed some drops from a plastic bottle into each eye. She then checked the readings on the various machines attached to him.

"I'll just get you some warm water and a cloth." She told Dick as she left the room.

"I hope you don't mind me giving you a wash. I suppose Alfred would have done it though had he been here. You know I think you could do with a shave too. You trust me to do that too?" Dick chuckled. "It won't be as good as Alfred's proper cut throat shaves I'm afraid."

"Here you are dear." The nurse placed a bowl of hot water on the table along with some liquid soap and a cloth.

"Thank you. I don't suppose you have a razor do you? I'm sure he will feel much better with a shave too."

"Of course. It will only be a disposable one mind you."

"That'll be fine thank you."

Dick pulled the sheet covering Bruce down to his waist. His torso was still covered with fading multi coloured bruises and scars from numerous cuts.

He dipped the cloth in the water and added a little soap, working it into a lather he began to gently wipe Bruce's face. He was just wiping around his neck when the nurse returned with a razor.

"Here you go. I brought a towel too." She added laying it at the side of the bowl. "I had forgotten it."

"Thank you." Dick acknowledged.

"Just leave the stuff on the table and I'll collect it later." The nurse told him.

Dick continued to wash Bruce's body, moving from his neck to his chest , then down both arms.

"I forgot to ask for shaving foam." Dick told Bruce. "I'm sure the soap will do this time."

Dick squeezed some onto his fingers and worked it into a foam onto Bruce's now considerable beard.

He carefully drew the razor over Bruce's face, taking care to wash away the soap after each pass.

It seemed strange at first to do something so intimate, but he soon felt more at ease and he felt an immense surge of affection for the man he now called father.

"There you go." Dick announced as he lay the razor down and wiped Bruce's face once more with the soft cloth to remove the last vestiges of soap. He pushed the table to one side and then pulled the sheet back up around Bruce. "You look a bit more human now. I hope you feel a bit fresher."

Dick resumed his station in the chair beside the bed. He leaned forward and spoke gently.

"Where were we? Look I promise to find out what happened.

Hey, the girls have been at it again. You know I mentioned I had my eye on a girl at the club, well the girls 'bumped' into her and got talking. I thought for one awful minute they had blown my chances, you know what they're like, always matchmaking. Thankfully they didn't mention what I had said, but they reckon she asked where I was. Anyway its all elementary now, no doubt someone else will have asked her out before I get a chance to."

Dick fell silent. He sat leaning forward his arms folded on the mattress, his chin on his hands. He listened to Bruce's rhythmic breathing. It was really so calm and peaceful.

Dick sat up with a start! Again he was sure he had heard someone cal his name yet the room was empty of anyone else. Dick went to the door and checked the corridor. There was no one in sight.

He went back to the bed and sat again. It was getting rather odd. Or was he just dreaming. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn it had been Bruce calling him.

The night passed peacefully, interrupted occasionally by the nurses coming in to check on Bruce. Dick dozed on and off, refusing to take the offer of the bed in the 'hotel'.

The pale watery green grey dawn pushed its way through the half closed blinds. Dick sat up and stretched. He could almost hear his spine clicking back into place. He got up and walked stiffly to the window, pulling the blind up, he gazed through the window at the breaking day.

"Looks like it could rain later." He said looking up at the clouds. "I'm going to take a 'comfort break'." He told Bruce. "I'll not be long. I'll call Alfred too and see what time he's going to be back."

Dick sat on a wall surrounding the courtyard that led off from the cafeteria, sipping coffee. The air was warm despite it being overcast. He fished his mobile from his pocket and speed dialled Alfred. After a brief conversation, ascertaining Alfred's planned arrival back at the hospital; Dick finished his coffee and headed back to Bruce's room.

The nurse was just finishing checking on Bruce when he arrived back.

"How's he doing?" Dick asked her.

"He's doing very well, in fact his vital signs are getting stronger, and the infection seems to have gone now."

"We just need him to wake up now then?"

"That's the next goal. Ok I'm all done for now." The nurse left. Dick sat back down in the seat he had vacated earlier.

"Bruce. I know you can hear me. Promise me you are trying to wake up." Dick leaned close to Bruce, his mouth close to his ear. "Bruce." Dick put his hand on Bruce's chest and gently rubbed it. He could feel the reassuring rhythmic rise and fall.

"I wish I knew what to do to help you wake up. I've been so afraid that you won't wake up at all."

Dick studied Bruce's face for signs of a reaction. Sadly none showed. Dick continued to sit quietly.

Alfred's arrival broke his reverie.

"Good morning young man."

"Morning Alfred."

Alfred came over to the bed.

"Good Morning sir." He addressed Bruce as he straightened the unruffled sheet. "Do you want to get off and change?" He asked Dick. "Ready for the next step of your investigations."

"Yep. Things have been quiet here. Nothings happened. Then again, Alfred, I keep hearing someone call my name. I'm sure I'm hearing things but it seems so clear. Perhaps I'm going crazy, but it sounds like Bruce's voice."

"I don't think it's crazy at all. Maybe it's just the strain and worry so you are imagining it. Have a word with Doctor Meridian if you are worried but I'm sure its nothing."

"Hmm. Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have no idea where this investigation is going to take me next."

"There is no need to worry. If anything changes here I will contact you as I have said before."

"Ok Thanks Alfred." Dick bent over the bed. "I'll see you later Bruce. You behave now, you hear?"

Dick poked his head round Lucius Fox's office door in response to his summons to enter.

"Oh hello young man, back again so soon? Come in, come in. Sit down."

Dick complied.

"Firstly how is Bruce? And secondly what can I do for you today?"

"Lucius you remember the pantograph gizmo you showed me?" Lucius nodded. "Well I had a thought and did some checking. I noticed that the times it was 'booked' in and out don't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Lucius was already pulling up the relevant page on his computer. "Show me."

Dick stood and went round to the other side of the desk and ran his finger down the list.

"Here look. The time and date for it leaving the lab and the time and date it arrived back here are out by almost 24 hours. Time enough I reckon for someone to have used the machine for, well how about making plates to print counterfeit money and such like."

"Goodness! Well spotted. Let me check with the lab." Lucius was reaching for the phone as he spoke and punched in the number. After a brief conversation he turned back to Dick.

"It would seem the discrepancy is right. The machine left the lab 24 hours before it arrived back."

"Then we need to investigate the couriers." Dick suggested cocking his head to one side questioningly.

"Very much so. Leave it to me I will make sure I get to the bottom of this."

"I'm sure you will. Who are the couriers by the way?"

"We use Gotham Parcel Services (G.P.S.) for items that size, have done for years with no problems." Lucius informed him. "In fact we get the same guy all the time so we know him well. He always tells us if he is going to be on holiday too. It looks as if it was him that transported the item this time too."

"Why do we use them and not have an 'in house' courier?"

"We have used them for years. Bruce helped them when they were struggling when they first set up. They had applied for a grant through the Wayne Foundation. Bruce gave them their first 'big' contract, and the rest as they say is history."

"Ok Lucius, I'll leave it with you then. Although as a matter of interest I would like to know the outcome."

"Naturally. I think it was most perceptive of you to notice the discrepancy and to come up with the possible scenario."

"I know. I'm not as dumb as I look eh?" Dick laughed as he rose to leave.

"I wouldn't say that, you have shown a great deal of promise and Bruce has often commented to me that you are highly intelligent and told me of how proud he was of you and your academic achievements."

Dick's eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Yes now scoot before I say too much and so I can get on with my job."

"Ok Lucius. I'll keep in touch though if you don't mind?"

Dick slipped into the room.

"Any change Alfred?"

"Oh you made me jump!" Alfred looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "No nothing as yet. The neurologist has been and done some tests and he says he is happy with his progress."

"That's something I suppose." Dick sounded a little downhearted.

"Have you found anything out young sir?"

"Well, yes. It seems that we need to discover what happened between the pantograph leaving the lab and arriving back at the vault. Lucius is looking into it but I am going to do some digging of my own."

"Very good sir. I assume you will be returning home to carry out your research."

"Yes, seeing as I can use the computers in the cave as they cant be 'traced'."

"You get off then and I will let you know if there is any change. Can you check the mail and messages and if there is anything that needs my urgent attention let me know."

"Of course I will. Are you alright Alfred? I mean this is an enormous strain on you too."

"I'm fine. It's you who's under more strain than I. Anyway I was given the task of taking care of Bruce a long time ago. I see this as just fulfilling my promise."

"I don't understand." Dick shook his head slightly.

"When I was employed by the Wayne family it wasn't just as a Butler. I provided some 'security'. Looking after what was most precious to Thomas Wayne. In his will I was named as Bruce's guardian, a job I had promised him I would undertake. I never thought I would be called upon to fulfil that role."

"It can't have been easy." Dick speculated aloud.

"No, but his parents death aside I wouldn't have changed a thing. Including taking you in."

"I always found it difficult to fathom the relationship between the two of you when I first arrived. But I sense that it's more than just friendship, companionship even."

"Young man, he has been like as son to me, if that isn't being over sentimental? Besides that a good friend. I guess that makes you a grandson."

Dick smiled.

"You know you could be right." He agreed warmly. "I never knew my Grandparents on either side. Dad was already an orphan and Moms parents disowned her when she 'ran off with a gypsy to join the circus.' I know Mom sent them a photo of me and a letter telling them I had been born but she told me that it was returned unopened. I know it made her sad, very sad and she only told me about it because I had asked why I didn't seem to have grandparents like other kids I knew."

"I understand young man that when Bruce was in the process of adopting you he did a genealogical search to make sure no one had a claim to you. As I remember they didn't turn up anyone close enough. I believe your maternal grandparents had already passed away."

"I know. In some ways I guess it was for the best though. At least they didn't have to go through the pain of losing their daughter and being lumbered with a child they didn't want. That's if they would have taken me in in the first place."

Alfred nodded in agreement, and then laughed.

"Instead we were lumbered with you."

"Gee thanks. I love you too." Dick grinned.

"I should hope so." Alfred smiled warmly. "Now come on I believe you have work to do."

"I'm going, I'm going." Dick patted Alfred affectionately on the arm as he left.

As Dick sat down at the computer terminal in the cave he was aware that the bats where quieter than usual. Even given that they where nocturnal they had been quite active, agitated even, most of the time since Bruce had been in hospital. Now there was just the odd flutter as one decided to change its perch for another.

Dick wasn't sure which was more eerie, the constant flurry or this.

He hunched over the terminal and tapped in the details of his search. He needed to hack into the G.P.S. computer and access their records. He couldn't believe that a company loyal for so many years would be involved without being pressed to do so in some way.

It didn't take him long to reach his goal, Barbara had taught him well. He was soon scanning the records. He made a mental note to informed the company to make their site more secure.

He noted with interest the man who had driven the truck on the day the pantograph had been returned was now listed as being absent from work due to illness, as he had been since that day.

"That's a co-incidence." He said out loud. "Hmm he definitely picked up the machine and dropped it off at the lab. Then picked it up again. Well his I.D. number and signature indicates he did." Dick tapped the screen with his finger as he checked. "So where did he go in between times? Or was he forced to hand it over for a while whilst it was utilised to copy the money"

Dick rummaged through the records further. He checked the day the pantograph was delivered for times and logs of other deliveries made by the driver.

"Hmm. Now then." He said after some time. "If I'm not mistaken he took longer than he should have getting from here to…. here. That would…" Dick pulled up a map. "That would give him just enough time to make the extra delivery. The one he was meant to make the day before."

Dick made a note of the address and phone number of the man. He checked his watch. Still time to catch Lucius at the office. He picked up the phone.

"Lucius. Have you got anywhere with that enquiry? He is, hmm how convenient. Ok. No, no worries. Yes I'm off back to the hospital. Of course I will. Ok thanks again."

Lucius had not so far ascertained anything more than Dick had already done. Picking up the phone again Dick dialled Commissioner Gordon's direct line.

"Commissioner, its Robin….No neither of us are dead…No, we laid low awhile to see if the counterfeiters would show their hand… It's been so busy we have split jobs so to speak in order to get more done…I was wondering if the police had had any further leads. It is strange I agree….No I assure you we are both alright. The explosion gave us a good excuse to go further under cover….He isn't in right now….So you've turned nothing new up….We seem to have met with the same dead ends too… Thanks Commissioner…Well you will be amongst the first to know if we crack it. Bye now."

Dick replaced the receiver. He sat contemplating his next move. Should he go now and speak to the delivery driver or wait till night. Night was rather more of a frightening time to call on someone, but he had to consider that the poor guy may already be frightened. He may have been press ganged into helping the real crooks. That would explain his 'illness'.

Dick felt his stomach rumble, then heard it.

He made his way up to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, pouring himself a large glass of milk to wash it down with. As he ate he sorted through the mail he had collected on his way in. He divided it into two piles, also putting on one side some addressed to him. There seemed to be nothing important. He opened the ones that looked as if they were junk mail and made a further pile for the shredder.

He got up and flicked the switches on the answer phone. There were messages from his friends and some personal messages for Alfred. One was from a worried sounding Barbara in England asking how everyone was and for an update on Bruce. He checked his watch, not exactly the best time to call her back.

He made a note of the phone numbers and names on the pad at the side of the phone for Alfred.

He decided to give Tina a quick call. She would pass on to the others what he told her. He pulled out his mobile.

"Hi Tina. Yep, well he is still the same right now… No. I have so much to do… Yes I'm off back to the hospital as soon as I've done talking to you… I'm fine honest, just a bit tired but hey! I will I promise just as soon as anything happens. Ok Love you too. Byeeee."

As he had been speaking he had made his way back towards the garage. He would spend some time with Bruce then come back and change. He needed to think about his next moves very carefully. Maybe Alfred would have some ideas as to where he should go.

He decided to go on his bike. The machine would be easier to conceal and quicker than trying to negotiate the traffic in a car.

"Alfred?"

Alfred was stood outside Bruce's room.

"Don't worry young man, the Doctors just doing some tests. There were signs of some increased brain activity not long ago. I tried to ring but then realised you were on your way here anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Well hopefully it may mean that he is beginning to wake up."

"I hope so, oh Alfred I hope so."

"Well let's just wait and see what the Doctor says." Alfred cautioned.

Dick stood beside Alfred waiting for the Doctor to finish. He became agitated after a while and began to pace back and forth.

"Please, Dick, stand still will you. You're making me nervous." Alfred protested.

Dick leaned against the wall opposite the door to Bruce's room.

"Sorry Alfred. What's taking so long?"

"I suppose they have to be very careful and check all possibilities."

"I guess you're right." Dick drummed his fingers on the dado rail behind him.

"Master Dick!" Alfred was clearly getting exasperated with Dick's impatience. "Look I am just as worried as you, but its not going to make the tests go any quicker, its just annoying."

Dick dropped his head and blushed slightly at the chastisement, but stayed his hand all the same, forcing himself to stand still.

The time seemed to drag interminably. Dick was finding it difficult to contain his impatience, when the Doctor emerged from the room.

Alfred and Dick looked at him expectantly.

"He does seem to be presenting with signs that something is happening. As to whether it is a sign he is waking up we can only wait and see, although I have seen this before when a patient is waking up. But it could still be several days before he actually does. In fact I have known it still to take months." The Doctor explained.

"But it's still a good sign, right?" Dick pressed.

"It certainly isn't a bad one." Dr Baines agreed. "But like I say don't get your hopes up too much yet."

"Thank you Doctor, can we go in now?" Alfred enquired putting his arm across Dick's back and gently steering him towards the room.

"Of course." Dr Baines gestured with his arm as he wheeled away down the corridor.

Dick pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down; Alfred did the same on the other side of the bed.

"Bruce I know you hear me. Keep trying don't give up." Dick pleaded.

"Young sir, Master Dick's right. Don't stop trying."

The two of them sat in silent vigil. Each with their own thoughts.

Eventually Dick broke the silence.

"Alfred, what do you think? It seems that the guy who drove the delivery van may have been complicit in helping the crooks get their hands on the pantograph, but he has been a loyal employee and has transported Wayne Industry stuff for years."

"Huhuh."

"Then after the delivery of the pantograph back to the vault he goes sick. Now either he is part of the whole thing or he was forced to help. Then again maybe it was someone posing as him." Dick shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. "What I also can't understand is how they knew about the pantograph in the first place."

"That is a puzzle sir." Alfred agreed. "I suppose the van driver could have been blackmailed in some way, and maybe the information came from the Lab itself."

"You could have something there. I'm going to see the driver later. See if I can't get him to tell me anything. Him being sick makes me think he may be scared because of what he did and can't face anyone." Dick nodded as he spoke as if agreeing with himself. "It wouldn't be the first time someone has been got at."

"I agree. I think you should go gently on this man though."

"I will, maybe he will tell me something even if he is too scared to go to the police."

"Maybe."

"Ok I'll get going. I have to get back and change. Please let me know if there is any change, no matter what the time or where I may be."

"You know I will."

Dick leaned across and patted Bruce.

"I think we may be on to something. I'll see you later."

Robin parked the bike around the back of the apartment block, out of sight. The place was old but well maintained. He gazed up at the windows. He would have to go around the front as it appeared that was where the driver's apartment was situated. Then he saw someone at the back entrance to the apartment complex. He ran over and as the woman exited he just managed to grab the door before it clicked closed behind her.

He made his way to the main entrance and surveyed the mail boxes for confirmation of the apartment number he needed.

He climbed the stairs, shunning the elevator. He didn't want to be stuck in there with any of the residents. Thankfully the apartment he wanted was only on the third floor.

The corridor was empty. Snatches of TV shows, music, children crying and arguments drifted through closed doors as he followed the numbers to his destination.

He stood and listened at the door. It was ominously quiet. He tapped, and stood back. There was no response. He knocked again a little louder. Still there was no sound from inside. He heard the elevator doors open further along the corridor. A weary looking young woman dressed in the distinctive uniform of a well known fast food outlet was walking towards him.

"You looking for anyone in particular?" she asked him.

"The guy who lives here." Robin pointed.

"Oh Danny and Ellen. They aint in, I think they went on holiday. A few days ago it was. Kinda sudden too. Ellen often sits for my son, that's how I knew they were gone. Surprise holiday she said. What you want him for?"

"I just wanted a word with him about something he may have seen that's all. Ellen, is that his wife?"

"Yeah."

"Do they have children?"

"I think they have a son who left home, don't have anything to do with them, drugs I think it was, but everyone else's kids in the place are theirs, if you know what I mean. They are a lovely couple, even foster kids now and then, often disabled ones."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Huh not every day I bump into a handsome superhero."

"Er, I wouldn't call myself that exactly, but thanks again. Look please don't go telling everyone about this."

The woman held her finger up to her lips.

"My lips are sealed."

Robin retraced his steps back down to the foyer and out through the front doors. He surveyed the buildings façade.

It was an easy task to climb up via the fire escape to the window of Danny's apartment. He was soon inside. Although clean the apartment bore signs of a hasty exit. Dishes had been left in the sink and clothes were strewn over the bed.

There was nothing to indicate their intended destination, although he couldn't find any passports. In fact he couldn't find any personal documents at all. He was coming to the conclusion that they hadn't gone on holiday but had fled, abandoning everything.

"They must have been real scared." He surmised.

He made his exit, making sure the place was secure.

He sat on the bike, both feet on the gas tank, his arms encircling his knees his chin resting on them, contemplating his next move. He supposed if he traced the pantographs movements up to it leaving the lab he might find something. It was a long shot. But he had reached a dead end again.

It was too late to pay them a visit now but he decided that he would go as Dick Grayson first thing in the morning. He would get Lucius to clear the way for him.

He called the answer machine to retrieve any messages there may be from Commissioner Gordon, but there were none. He called his office and left a message for him to put an A.P.B. out on Danny and Ellen.

Kicking the bike up, he headed back to the cave. At least he could spend some more time with Bruce tonight.

"You're up and about early." Lucius greeted him. "Coffee?"

"Please, I think I need it to wake me up, well keep me awake anyway. I was up most of the night at the hospital."

"I gather there has been no improvement." Lucius proffered.

"Well they detected some increase in his brain activity. The Neurologist said not to get too excited by it though as it could still be ages yet till he wakes up."

"Oh well at least it's a step in the right direction." He passed Dick a mug of coffee.

"Cheers. Yes it is."

"So what brings you back to see me so soon?"

"I was wondering if you had got any further with the enquiries into the little problem we have?"

"I don't know where to look next to be honest. The delivery driver has done a runner apparently."

"I know. I wondered if it would be worth tracing the paper trail and paying the lab a visit."

"Hmm, could be a way to go."

"You see Lucius I was thinking; maybe someone at the lab also had a hand in the 'plot', or maybe was blackmailed into helping. How would anyone get to know about a prototype machine unless they had either been involved with the development or were told by someone who was?"

"There is also the patent office." Lucius contemplated aloud.

"See what I mean? There are a few leads to cover. Look I was wondering if you could ok me for a visit to the lab."

"You don't exactly need my permission, seeing as how you are the boss's son. But I will call ahead and clear you and make sure you get a pass. Access all areas?" Lucius laughed.

"Very funny. Thanks. I was hoping to go today straight from here."

"No problems. I'll check on the patents office myself. Now I'm sure you have time for another coffee before you go."

The Wayne laboratories facility was an imposing edifice of reflective glass and steel. The only indication that there was an entrance was the broad path that led up to the building.

As he approached doors slid silently open allowing him access.

He found himself in a huge airy space. The glass walls gave the impression you where still outside.

He headed to the reception desk.

Before he had time to explain who he was a young, very attractive, woman greeted him.

"Mr Grayson, Mr Fox informed us you where on your way. If you would just sign here I'll get you your pass."

Dick complied and she handed him a plastic card attached to a lanyard.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting a few moments while I inform the facility manager that you have arrived. You can sit over there if you'd like."

Dick nodded and wandered over in the direction of some rather uncomfortable looking chairs. He stood gazing out at the manicured grounds.

"Mr Grayson? I'm Dr Haynes. Pleased to meet you. How can I be of assistance?"

They shook hands

"I wanted to look at your procedures for goods in and goods out etc, and maybe your security. I'm trying to familiarise myself with all aspects of Wayne Enterprises. I also thought it would be a good opportunity to have a look around. I haven't been here before and I'm intrigued to see what you get up to."

"No problem. Perhaps you would like to see the offices first and I can explain the goods in and out system and security protocols. Then I can give you the VIP guided tour."

"Yeah sure that will be fine, lead on." Dick noticed the slight condescension in the mans tone, he was sure he wouldn't have spoken to Bruce in that way.

He followed Dr Haynes over to a bank of elevators and stood watching as the glass and chrome carriage descended to their level. The ascent was smooth and whisper quiet. The doors sighed open and they walked out into a bright and airy open plan office space.

Dr Haynes gestured that they should walk to the left. Dick followed him to a section near to the large windows. He addressed a smartly dressed woman.

"Miss Hallam, this is Mr Grayson. Would you go through the goods in and out process with him please? I'm sure he will tell you exactly what he needs to look at. If you will excuse me, I am extremely busy right now so I'll leave you in Miss Hallam's capable hands. She will take you along to security once you have done here."

"Thank you Dr Haynes." Dick turned to Miss Haynes as Dr Haynes marched away. "Please call me Dick; I'm not comfortable with formalities."

"Ok, that's fine with me, I'm Ester, its nice to meet you. I have heard a fair bit about you."

"All good I hope" Dick laughed.

"Oh of course. Now what was it you wanted to see?"

"I noticed a discrepancy in a delivery time on a docket and thought I would follow it up. You know Bruce, Mr Wayne, is a stickler for things being right."

"So I hear. Ok what was it and when?"

Dick pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Ester.

"Here, these are the details."

Ester perused the information then moved to a desk and began punching a keyboard. A screen flickered on the monitor.

"Ok let me see." She ran her finger down the list. "Yes here it is." Dick leaned forward to see the monitor. "You say it didn't reach head office till about 24 hours later?"

"That's right. I was going to check with the couriers but the delivery driver seems to have gone missing."

"What Danny? He's been on this 'run' for years. I cant see him having anything to do with this."

"Well that's the problem, we cant ask him. What I need to find out is firstly just why the pantograph was recalled to the lab and by whom."

Ester stabbed at the keyboard again.

"That's odd. This doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"Well it looks as if it turned up but there is no record of who asked for it. It seems to have sat in goods inward before it was returned."

"Very odd, I agree. Can we visit goods inwards?"

"Yes, my curiosity is aroused now. We should be able to cross check their records in the department. They keep the internal paper dockets on file down there, the guy who runs the departments a little old fashioned in his ways but I have to say it has proved useful in the past when someone has made an error on the computer. Come on its this way." She held out her arm to indicate.

"Ed, this is Mr Grayson, Dick. You know Mr Wayne's son. He's checking on a problem, can we have a look at your booking out logs, the manual ones?"

"Of Course, are you checking anything in particular?"

Ester handed Ed the paper that Dick had given her with the details. Ed went to a battered filing cupboard and opening one of the drawers rummaged through the files.

"Here we are." He held up a file triumphantly. "Let's have a look see. Ah yes I remember, I'm still chasing this one, When it arrived I couldn't trace who had ordered it. I called head office and I was told it had been requisitioned by one of the labs, but no one could tell me who by. Anyway I called the couriers and arranged for return transport. As there didn't seem to be any urgency I arranged that they would pick it up when we had other items to transport." Did I do wrong?"

"No not at all." Dick assured him. "It's just that from leaving here it took longer to get back that it should have. "24 hours longer."

Ed looked puzzled and re checked the file.

"I don't see how that can be so, are you sure?"

"Very much so, I've checked and rechecked cross referenced and all that. And still it comes out the same." Dick assured him. "Look just as a matter of interest did Danny seem different when he picked the stuff up o this run? You know agitated or worried, distracted even."

"Not that I can remember." Ed shook his head. "Then again if I was busy I wouldn't have paid that much attention."

"We seem to have reached a dead end." Ester remarked.

"Are you saying that this…pantograph went AWOL?"

"Well it's safely in the vault now but it can't be accounted for in between leaving here and arriving back."

"Have you checked with the couriers?" Ed asked, "Of course you will have." He answered his own question. "Although maybe you could ask to check Danny's job card for that day. You may be able to see if he made a detour, you know took longer on one job than he should have."

"Ed, that's a good idea. Thank you, but it still won't tell us where he went."

"Mr Grayson all G.P.S. courier vans have satellite tracking devices. Danny's journey should be still on record for that day." Ed chuckled. "Only natural with a name like theirs don't you think? Anyway it's so they can inform customers of the whereabouts of their packages if they need to know about delivery times etc."

"Ed I could kiss you. Why didn't I think of that before? It doesn't tell us who he diverted it for but we may be able to get some clues." Dick patted Ed on the back. It also would be interesting to find out how anyone knew of the pantograph in the first place, outside the boffins who developed it."

"I can keep my ear to the ground this end." Ed said tapping the side of his nose. "Don't suppose there will be bonus in this for me?"

"Ed!" Ester scolded.

"No worries Ester, I will certainly make sure your help is noted. I don't think I have any need to visit security now, well not at this point anyway. I'm going to go straight to G.P.S. to check on their tracking logs." He proffered his hand to Ester and Ed in turn shaking their hands. "Thank you for all your help. I'll call if I need anything else."

"Glad we could be of some help. I'll show you out. It will be quicker this way instead of going all the way back the way we came."

As Dick drove towards the offices of G.P.S. he went over the details he had been able to glean so far, albeit not much. There were too many unanswered questions at this point for his liking. He flicked on the radio and was just in time to hear the local news broadcast. They were running a story about how the banks where having a devil of a time sorting the fake bank notes from the real ones, and how the economy was suffering.

"They aint going to be pleased when they find out it was a Wayne Enterprises gizmo that helped cause all the problems." Dick thought wryly. He then hit the hands free and called Alfred to let him know of his whereabouts and intentions.

He pulled up in one of the visitor spaces outside the office of G.P.S. He pulled open the heavy front doors and headed for the reception desk.

He explained to the pretty blonde behind the desk the nature of his visit and she directed him to sit and wait on a rather low sofa while she found someone to help him. Dick smiled to himself as he watched her make the calls and keep peeping at him over the desk.

"Mr Grayson, someone will be down in a few minutes. I hope you don't mind waiting." She called over to him.

"Thank you, that's alright."

Dick picked up a magazine laying on the table at the side of the sofa and flipped idly through it. It was mainly aimed at the courier business.

A door opened and a young man, not much older than Dick breezed through into the reception area.

"Mr Grayson? I'm Zack Buchann. What is it we can do to help?" he enthused holding out his hand.

Dick stood and returned the offered handshake.

"As you may know there has been a problem with the return of an item to Wayne Towers, a discrepancy in the date and times."

"Yes so I understand. We have been trying to look into it but seeing as how the regular driver is off sick…"

"He has disappeared." Dick pointed out. "Look I know Lucius Fox has been doing some checking too, but it was pointed out to me that all your vans are fitted with satellite tracking devices. I was hoping I could get a look at the data on the van in question."

"Well I'm not sure that I am authorised to let you see that." Zack Buchann became defensive.

"Look, as I see it you can find out who can authorise it and let me have a look or I can go to the police and then they can deal with it." Dick warned. He could see that the guy was becoming obstructive. "May I point out that as a representative of one of your customers, one of the biggest I hasten to add, I have every right to investigate the mishandling of something of ours entrusted to your company for transport. I could have taken the matter straight to the police, but instead thought that it would be preferable to deal direct with you to avoid, shall we say, any unpleasantness."

"I'm sure there is no need for that." Zack sounded a little more co-operative, but still had some hesitation in his voice. "Please if you wouldn't mind just waiting here I will have a word with my supervisor."

Zack went across to the reception desk and picked up the phone. Dick watched him and tried to hear what he was saying, but Zack had his head down and was keeping his voice low. The receptionist glanced around Zack and flashed a large smile at Dick. She appeared to be taking some pleasure in seeing Zack squirm.

Zack replaced the handset and marched back to Dick.

"My manager Mr Walters is on his way down to have a word with you." He informed Dick, his face now quite sullen.

"Thank you." Dick couldn't help adding a note of sarcasm to his voice.

Zack stood silently until the door he had come through swung open and an older man came through.

"Mr Walters, This is Mr Grayson from Wayne Industries."

Mr Walters held out his hand in greeting but Dick couldn't help noticing the look of veiled contempt he gave Zack.

"How can I help you?" he asked pumping Dick's hand as Zack slunk away his tail between his legs.

"As I was explaining to Mr Buchann, an item of ours went missing, as you should know. I understand that all your delivery vehicles have a tracking device fitted. I would like to take a look at the data on the vehicle in question."

"Why do you need to see them may I ask?"

"I have reason to believe that Danny was forced to deliver our package to another location, and then pick it up again 24 hours later. The tracking data may give us some idea as to where he went crossed referenced with his pick ups and deliveries for those two days it will give us a good picture of his movements."

"I'm not sure I can allow you to see the data it is confidential." Walters began.

"Let me put it this way." Dick interrupted. "You can help me, or you can help the police. I could take your reluctance to co-operate as an indication of complicity. So I suggest that it would be in your best interests to help, as I am sure the police will not so…understanding."

"Are you threatening me?" Walters spluttered. "I'm sure Mr Wayne will not be pleased to hear of this."

"No I'm not threatening, and I am here on Mr Wayne's behalf. You are aware of who I am, are you not?"

Walters ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Yes, yes. Alright this way, come on." He turned on his heel and led Dick the back the way he had come.

Once through the door they turned left and climbed a flight of stairs leading to the next floor. Walters led Dick through a large open plan office. Dick could feel the eyes of the staff follow him. Walters held open a door leading to another office and Dick walked past him. As the door hissed shut he heard the buzz of speculative voices from behind them.

Walters indicated that he should sit in front of a computer terminal, and leaning over Dicks shoulder he tapped in the codes to access the data required. He explained the way the data was compiled.

"Thank you. Now if I could just have a browse on my own?" Dick glanced back at Walters who was clearly annoyed. "Mr Walters, why are you so reluctant to help? I mean we have had such a good relationship with this company in the past, I don't understand it at all."

"Mr Grayson if it got out about this it could ruin us." Walters said simply.

"I don't suppose it will do a lot for us either." Dick pointed out. "So all the more reason to help each other don't you think?"

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry, it's just so embarrassing."

"Not half as embarrassing as it could be for us. Now if I can take a look at these files?"

"Ok, can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"Coffee would be good thank you. Milk no sugar." Dick turned his attention to the screen.

He studied the screen trying to see where the pantograph had been diverted. He was vaguely aware of a young woman placing a coffee mug at the side of him.

He sat back and stretched, rotating his shoulders to ease the ache; his left shoulder was giving him a little discomfort.

Walters appeared beside him.

"Have you found anything?"

"Well I believe I may have but I would really like to get copies of al this so that I can study it in more detail later." Dick picked up the coffee and drank it down, it was almost cold.

"It's not really company policy but I suppose as you are trying to spare us a great deal of trouble at this point, I don't see why not."

Walters opened the office door and gave instructions to one of the staff.

"It certainly is a mystery as to how this has happened." Walters ventured.

"Yes I agree but I think that we are starting to make some headway now. The police have met with several dead ends, hence the 'internal' investigation."

"Is Mr Wayne not chasing things up?"

"Yes but we decided to split up so we can cover more ground. Tell me Danny's Truck, where is it?" Dick asked quickly changing the subject.

"His usual vehicle is in the garage. The police asked us to leave it there after they did their forensic tests in case they needed to do more. They claim not to have found anything."

"Interesting. Look I may want someone to have a look at it for us. I'm sure I can rely on your full co-operation."

"Of course. Please accept my apologies for the way I was when you first arrived."

"Accepted."

The young woman who had brought the coffee entered the office and handed Walters a C.D. case. Thanking her Walters handed the case directly to Dick.

"I hope the matter is soon resolved." He offered Dick his hand again. Dick shook it. "I'll walk you out."

Dick sat in the car, the engine running; he dropped his head forward onto the steering wheel. He suddenly felt so tired again. He sat back and pressed the switch to retract the roof. Hopefully the fresh air would help. He pulled away.

He had the stereo on playing some old classic rock c.d. Bruce had left in the last time he had used the car, that and the wind through his hair soon made him feel somewhat better. He had placed a call to Alfred to let him know he was on his way over to the hospital.

The roads proved to be extremely congested and he soon found himself stuck in a long line of cars. He played the steering wheel bongos in time to the music trying to keep his patience. A car full of young girls past him slowly in the next lane, they shouted to him, blowing him kisses, squealing and asking for his phone number and offering him theirs, waving as they drove away. He found he didn't even have the energy to react to them.

At last the road ahead cleared enough for him to reach his exit and he picked up speed heading towards the hospital.

Dick slowly drove the car around the back of the building. He had closed the roof and put the windows up, the darkened glass hiding him from prying eyes, before he had reached the road that led to the hospital. He pulled the car into a deeply recessed parking space. From here he could enter the hospital via an almost hidden entrance.

He made his way along the gloomy corridor that led to a small elevator which would take him to the hidden room that was used to hide the bat paraphernalia and costumes if they needed treatment when out as Batman and Robin, useful also in these circumstances.

He stopped in his tracks and looked back. He was certain he had heard his name being called again. This time it was more distinct than on the previous occasions. He peered back and then retraced his steps halfway back the way he had just come. There was no one there.

Puzzled he returned to the elevator and rose to the hidden room.

Alfred sat reading quietly beside Bruce, as Dick slipped into the room he looked up and placing a bookmark into the page closed the book.

"Everything ok?" Dick asked him.

"About the same, but we have had another burst of brainwave activity. The Doctor says it's nothing unusual." Alfred told him. "How's the investigation going?"

"I managed to get hold of a copy of the G.P.S. logs, after a bit of persuasion, so I'll be going over them when I get back. It should give us some idea as to where the van went."

"It will at least give you a better starting point." Alfred proffered.

"Hope so. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had at first. They were obstructive and supercilious at G.P.S. to say the least. I was half expecting them to come out with 'we only speak to the organ grinder not his monkey'."

"Obviously you won them over; I suppose it was your charm that got them in the end." Alfred smiled.

Dick sat down beside Bruce and leaned forward stroking his arm.

"Hiya and how are you? Hope you're feeling ok." He looked across at Alfred. "You know, when I was on my way up I could have sworn I heard someone calling my name. When I went back there was no one there."

"That is odd; maybe it was just some pipe work moving or something. There does seem to be a lot of odd noises in that corridor at times."

"I 'spose you're right." Dick conceded not convinced. "Alfred you go have a break. I'll sit here for a while, but would you bring me a coffee back, I think I need all the caffeine I can get, it looks like I have a very long night ahead of me."

"Of course young man. You know you should try and get a little rest, a couple of hours sleep at least."

"I know but." Dick shrugged his shoulders turning the palms of his hands up.

Dick had spent a couple of hours matching the co-ordinates of Danny's journey to the map and cross referencing the time taken on each separate trip. His eyes were beginning to feel gritty and he rubbed them with his thumb and forefinger, yawning as he did.

Looking back at the screen he saw it. The gaping hole in the timetable. It had taken Danny almost twice as long to get between one of the drop off points and back to Wayne Towers.

"That must have been when he collected the pantograph from the counterfeiters." Dick speculated aloud. The bats seemed to agree with him.

Transferring that route to the Bikes system, he suited up. As he mounted the bike the bats became restless as if they knew something.

The shadows where closing in on the city. Away from the main bustling never sleeping main arteries, where night never quite managed to completely to penetrate, the back streets and alleyways where by contrast aphotic.

Robin followed the route taken on what must have been Danny's last trip. He soon left the bright lights behind him and entered the crepuscular world.

He pulled up alongside a chain link fence. A fog had rolled in and he was unable to see much of what lay beyond. The sat nav indicated that this was the spot Danny had stopped for a while on both occasions. Possibly the drop off and pick up points.

"Surely the counterfeiters would not have had it delivered to their doorstep." Robin thought as he dismounted and went over to the fence. He found a place where the fence had been cut and slipped through. He peered through the murk as he slowly made his way across what appeared to be waste ground. He climbed a slight incline and on the other side the fog was not so dense, a slight breeze was thinning it. There didn't appear to be anything that could house a counterfeiting business. All he could see were a couple of very dilapidated small shacks, with rusting corrugated tin roofs.

He crouched down on his haunches and watched for a while but nothing was happening at all besides the scraping of mice and rats and fluttering of the odd bird still brave enough to hunt.

"They more than likely met Danny with another vehicle." He thought with some disappointment. "That's gonna make it nigh on impossible to track."

Then he heard his name being called again. He stood up alert.

"Who's there?" He called softly. Again his name was called but it seemed to come from a different direction this time.

"Odd." He thought. "Who would call me Dick anyway when I'm dressed as Robin?"

He picked his way back across the waste land and through the fence. As he got back on the bike he heard his name again only this time it had an uncanny urgency about it.

He sat astride the machine straining to hear the voice again. Was he hearing things? He shook his head trying to shake the strange feelings.

He gazed across the nubilous waste ground, he would have to return in daylight to investigate it properly and see if there were any clues as to what had occurred the day the pantograph had gone missing. Not that he had much faith in there being any clues left undisturbed. Still it was all he had to go on at present.

He was just about to kick the bike up when he heard his name being called again. He pulled a torch out from his utility pack and flashed the beam around. Shadows of night creatures crossed the penumbra of the torch beam but he couldn't make out anything or anyone else.

He stowed the torch and kicked the bike into life. He spun the machine in a tight circle and headed off back.

He hadn't planned to go there but he realised he was heading towards the hospital.

"Might as well visit Bruce seeing as how I'm so close." He decided.

Switching the bike off he was sure he heard his name being called again, louder this time.

"I must be losing it!" He thought as he made his way through the hidden passage and up to the secret room.

Dick slipped into Bruce's room. There was no sign of Alfred but he was sure that he must have just gone for a break, as the novel he had been reading was face down on the table, keeping it open at the page he had got to.

Dick sat beside Bruce and took his hand in his.

"I've found the spot where the machine may have been transferred to the counterfeiters, but it's too dark to see much, so I will have to go back when it gets light." He told the recumbent Bruce.

He felt the fingers of Bruce's hands twitch, and as they did so he heard his name called clearly and quite loud.

Alarmed and startled Dick shot to his feet, looking around the room for the source of the voice. He was getting worried now. Had he suffered some kind of brain damage they hadn't picked up?

He sat down again and picked up Bruce's hand once again. This time Bruce's hand closed around his and he felt a pull as if he was trying to raise himself up.

"Bruce?" Dick leaned closer. "Bruce?" he stood and bent over so as to see Bruce's face. "Oh my…! Bruce."

Bruce's eyes flickered then opened. Dick hit the alarm button.

"What's wrong?" A nurse asked as she hurried into the room.

"He woke up!" Dick told her excitedly. "He woke up."

The nurse approached the bed.

"It looks as if he most certainly has. I'll page the doctor. Don't do anything."

She hurried away to the nurse's station

Dick stroked Bruce's hair back from his face.

"Boy am I glad you've woken up. I've been so worried. Shush don't try and speak. You have tubes everywhere. Don't fight them."

"Ok let's have you out of here while we sort him out." The nurse ordered as she came back into the room and began to flick switches on the monitors, and print outs began to spew from machines.

"But!" Dick began to protest.

"No 'buts', the sooner we get him comfortable and the doctor has seen him the sooner you can come back in again. We just need space to work. Now out, out, out." The nurse waved her hands at him as she came around the bed.

Dick backed out of the room, afraid to take his eyes off Bruce. He stood by the door watching. The Neurologist Mr Baines past him, patting him on the upper arm as he hurried into the room. There where a row of chairs against one wall of the corridor. Dick sat down on the edge of one. Dr Thompkins appeared and she stopped briefly beside him as Dick looked at her questioningly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, as soon as the Neurologist has checked him out and we have him settled you can come back in. Just be patient awhile longer." She disappeared into the room and closed the door behind her.

Dick dropped his head into his hands. He was suddenly so tired.

"Master Dick?" Alfred sat beside him.

"Alfred, he woke up." Was all he managed to utter before the tears began to run down his cheeks. "He woke up." Dick covered his face with his hands. He felt so foolish crying like this but the sense of relief he felt was so overwhelming he was unable to stop.

He felt an arm around his shoulders and Alfred pulled him close. Dick turned slightly and dropped his face onto Alfred's shoulder. He felt Alfred tighten his arm around him.

"I'm sorry." Dick muttered, his voice muffled by tears.

"Don't be young man. I understand. It's alright."

After a while Dick managed to get his emotions in check and he sat back. Alfred handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Dick smiled. It was just like Alfred, prepared for anything. "Alfred are you ok?" Dick was surprised to see traces of tears on Alfred's face too.

"I'm fine, thank you." Alfred looked a little abashed at having let his emotions show quite so much.

"Alfred it's alright too you know. I won't tell if you don't."

"Tell what? Young sir." Alfred smiled and wiped away the traces with another handkerchief.

They sat quietly, both feeling comforted by the presence of the other.

Dr Thompkins came out of the room. Dick and Alfred rose to greet her. She indicated that they should sit down again. She pulled a chair round so that they were sat in a 'huddle'.

"Bruce has woken up." She told them. "Now we are not out of the woods as yet. He will need a while to recover totally. But the initial prognosis is favourable for a full recovery. Naturally we can not tell if there will be any long term effects. Short term again we will have to see how he does. He will need to be kept quiet, no excitement for a while too.

When the neurologist has finished you can go in and see him but not for long. He needs to rest." She held up a hand. "I know he has technically been asleep all this time but he will be weak. We will start him on physiotherapy as soon as possible to get him moving. Now I'm telling the both of you, once you have been in to see him you get yourselves home and get some sleep. He will need the both of you to be strong."

Mr Baines came out of the room.

"I'm glad to say things are looking very good." He told them. "You can go in and see him, but one at a time and only for a couple of minutes please. Please try and keep him calm."

"Thank you. Alfred you go in first, I'll wait." Dick offered. Alfred hesitated. "No go on." Dick urged.

Alfred emerged from the room looking somewhat relieved. He patted Dick on the shoulder as he past him.

Dick approached the bed. Bruce was sat up a little more. Most of the tubes had gone and there was just the heart monitor attached to his chest.

Dick sat beside the bed.

"Hi." He said gently. "It's good to see you awake."

This time Bruce laid his hand on Dicks.

"I knew you where here, I could hear you speaking to me." Bruce's voice was husky. "I was aware of what was going on most of the time."

"I was sure that you were." Dick told him.

"Dick, did you hear me?"

"Hear you?"

"Yes, once I felt myself beginning to wake I called for you, called your name."

"Bruce I did. I didn't know what it was till you just said. Yes I heard you call my name. I thought I was going crazy. I heard you! Bruce how…what?"

"I knew you would hear me, you had to. In my head I was screaming out as loud as I could."

"It was just a whisper at first, but it got louder. Tonight it was clear."

"Ok I'm afraid you will have to leave now." Dr Thompkins came up behind Dick.

Dick turned to her and nodded. Then turned back to Bruce.

"Forgive me for this." He said as he bent forward and gave Bruce a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Welcome back." He whispered in his ear.

To his surprise Bruce turned his head and kissed Dick back on the cheek.

"No I won't forgive you. There's nothing to forgive."

Dick stood up and smiled fondly at Bruce.

"Come on shoo." Dr Thompkins playfully chased Dick out.

Dick met Alfred back in the kitchen at the Manor. The steamy aroma of soup filled the room.

"Alfred you never cease to amaze me!" Dick declared as he entered the kitchen rubbing his hair with a towel.

"That is all part of my job young sir." Alfred smiled. "Come on sit down and eat this. It will help you to sleep better if you have a full stomach." Alfred placed a large bowl full of soup in front of him, a plate of thickly sliced bread to the side.

Dick thought himself too tired to eat but once he had tasted the first spoonful he found himself enjoying it and before he knew it he was wiping the last dregs up with the last of the bread.

"I think you enjoyed that." Alfred observed as Dick leaned back and stretched, yawning.

"I didn't realise how hungry I was."

"Ok well off to bed with you now. Besides Bruce waking I believe you have some investigating to do still. A good sleep will help you see clearer."

Dick stood up.

"I'm certainly not going to argue with you on that score. You need to follow the same advice though."

"I will. Don't you worry about me."

Dick went to the door hesitating as he reached it.

"Alfred."

Alfred looked up at him.

"Alfred, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"Now then, let's not be getting overly sentimental. It's only what I'm employed to do."

"Still doesn't mean I can't thank you, let you know you're appreciated."

"And I appreciate the sentiment. Now will you go to bed."

Dick yawned and rolled over. Opening his eyes he could see by the angle of the sunbeam filtering through the gap in the curtain it must be quite late.

Mentally admonishing himself for sleeping so long then excusing himself because he knew he wouldn't have slept so long had he not needed it, he got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. He started the shower running then stripped off the shorts and t-shirt he had slept in. He rubbed his face and decided to have a shave before he showered.

He lathered the foam across his face then pulled the razor across his cheek. He preferred a wet shave, opting only to use the electric one in the drawer when he was in a hurry and had already shaved that day, or just needed to 'spruce up'. Being dark haired his beard was also dark and beginning to get quite strong. He had considered growing a beard but it had got too itchy and he had shaved it off. The girls had complained too, voicing their objections and threatening to shave it off for him.

Completing his shave and leaving some foam on his face he stepped under the shower. The hot water making his skin tingle. He stood for a moment or two enjoying the sensation of the water drumming against his body, soothing his aching muscles. Then he stood back away from the flow and lathered himself from top to bottom with a fresh smelling shower gel, before standing back and allowing the water to sluice the suds away. He then applied some shampoo and rubbed it into his hair, before again allowing the water to rinse it away.

He reached for a towel and wrapping it around his slim waist he stepped out of the shower, he picked up another towel and wiped his face and then towelled his hair.

He applied talc and deodorant, before opting for an aftershave, one that had a refreshing feel.

As he walked back into the bedroom Alfred appeared with a mug of tea.

"I thought I had heard you up and about so I thought I would bring you a drink." Alfred placed the mug on the bedside table and then went to the walk in closet.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked as he went in.

"Alfred you don't have to lay my clothes out for me. It's alright."

Alfred poked his head back around the door and gave Dick one of his 'look's

"Ok, I guess I will pop in to see Bruce first thing. Then I was planning on visiting the wasteland where I traced the delivery van to. It was far too dark to see anything last night."

"Will you be going as yourself or as Robin?" Alfred enquired.

"I thought as myself, I mean it could have just been the place where they made an exchange and maybe there aren't any further clues."

"Very good. In that case jeans and what? Your usual t-shirt and waistcoat?"

"What's the weather like?"

"It's fine but cool; I assume you will take a jacket thought."

"Hmm I was thinking of going on the bike so I will have my leathers on anyway."

Alfred laid jeans, white t-shirt and a dark plain waistcoat on the bed, along with a belt, shorts and socks. The leathers were kept in a room off the garage, along with the crash helmets.

"Thank you Alfred. You know even after all this time living here I can't quite get used to the idea of being 'looked after' like this."

"All part of my job." Alfred reminded him. "I'll be along to the hospital later; I need to get some things done here first."

"Ok. No problem."

Dick sat on the edge of his bed and took a drink of the tea, then went over to the dresser and pulled a hairdryer from one of the drawers. He plugged it in and began to dry his hair, running his fingers through it. He had tried to tame it with hair products on several occasions, to no avail. He had even threatened to have it cut short, a crew cut even. That had just brought even greater howls of protest than the beard had done. In the end he had given up. The front flopped down no matter what, although he had managed to keep it trimmed a little shorter without to much of a protest. Why he gave in to the girls he wasn't quite sure, but they saw him as other girls did and he assumed they knew what was 'attractive' to the opposite sex. He never could quite tell.

He pulled the towel from around his waist and went back to the bathroom to drop it in the laundry hamper. Then returned to the bed and donned the clothes Alfred had laid out for him.

Gathering his wallet, keys and boots, he started out of the bedroom, then hesitated and returned to the bedside where he picked up the mug and drained the last of the tea before heading off again taking the mug with him.

"Thank you." Alfred said with appreciation as Dick rinsed the mug out and placed on the drainer.

"You're welcome."

"Are you heading off now?"

Dick nodded.

"Will you tell Bruce I will be in around dinner time to see him? I have so much to catch up with here."

"Sure no problem. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Young man you have enough on your plate as it is. Don't you worry about me."

"Well if you are sure." Dick offered again.

"Go visit Bruce. I'm sure he will be eager to hear what has been happening, but don't you go getting him over excited, remember he will need some time to recuperate. He may be awake but not necessarily out of the woods yet."

Dick saluted.

"Yessir!"

"Don't be flippant and if you are going to salute you had better practice doing it properly." Alfred admonished playfully saluting back to demonstrate. "Now get out from under my feet."

Dick waved and jogged out of the kitchen heading towards the garage.

"…Lucius is dealing with that side of things, but it would seem that Wayne Industries will not be called into account for what's happened, thanks to him. I have been able to do some digging though both as Robin and myself, I have found something but as to whether it will lead anywhere, well I'll find that out later on."

"That's good." Bruce said weakly. "I just wish I could help you. I feel so useless."

"You have enough on getting well."

"I know, the spirit is willing but the body is weak and all that."

"I understand. What have the doctors said anyway?"

"Nothing much, apart from they are satisfied with my progress. So far they reckon there have been no long term effects."

"That's good news. Do you remember what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I do remember what we were investigating. We ran into a trap, didn't we? Then next thing I can remember is being here. I worked out I was comatosed from what I could hear people saying around me. Some times I felt like I was waking up but I was still in the coma."

"You could hear us all then?"

"Oh yes, it was kinda like I was eavesdropping, that's the only way I can explain it. I did appreciate you speaking directly to me. I answered you, and I was surprised that you seemed to hear me, or at least you anticipated what my responses would be very well."

"Guess I know you better than I thought. I did hear you calling me, I just wasn't sure what it was at first."

"I knew if anyone was receptive it would be you. I had faith in that."

"I'm surprised Alfred wasn't."

"I was calling you though. Alfred is very good at anticipating my needs, and sometimes it seems as if he is a mind reader, but close as we are, it never has manifested itself in, what you would call, an almost psychic 'link' in the way you and I appear to be connected."

"It's weird considering we are not even related biologically. I guess we will never understand why."

"It happens, so no point in wondering how or why. Anyway what happened to you. Were you hurt bad?"

"I was knocked out for a while and my shoulder was dislocated. I had a lot of severe bruising but nothing I couldn't handle."

"You sure, I know how you play things down."

"Honestly, Bruce you threw yourself in front of me and shielded me from the force of the blast. I think it was you being thrown against me that caused my injuries. You were on top of me when I came round. I didn't remember anything when I came round in here, Chase helped me remember. I regained consciousness long enough to get us both out of the warehouse, which was ablaze by then. It seems I carried you out and got us both in the Batmobile before sending the distress signal."

"But we left the car quite a way from the warehouse, I do remember that. You carried me all that way? I must have weighed a ton."

"Oh I don't remember that accurately, just enough to give a good indication of events."

"Dick." Bruce looked at him with affection. "Thank you that was an amazing thing to have done, especially if you were injured that badly."

"Give over, it wasn't that amazing, and anyway you would have done the same." Dick glanced at his watch as Dr Thompkins entered the room.

"Hello you. How's everything going?" She asked as she approached the bed and began checking Bruce over.

"Oh you know, bout the same so far."

"No new leads as yet?"

"I am going to chase another clue when I leave here. I don't see any chance it will be fruitful but I have to check all the same. Can't leave any stone unturned."

"Good luck. Ok Bruce lets give you the once over."

"Look I'll get off now, that's if you don't mind Bruce. Let the Doc do her work. Alfred will be here soon anyway."

"Ok. Sooner you chase the leads the more chance you have of finding something before the trail goes cold."

Dick leaned over and patted Bruce on the shoulder.

"You behave and do as the doc tells you, that way I can concentrate on what I have to do without worrying about you too much."

"Yes Dad." Bruce grinned

Dick pulled up at the chain link fence and sat for a few moments taking in the view. The waste ground looked bigger than he had remembered from his night time reconnaissance.

He kicked the stand into place and swivelled round to sit side saddle, one leg bent across the gas tank, removing his helmet and placing it on the pillion behind him.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for but sat gazing around. Something bothered him. There was something here he wasn't seeing as yet, he could feel it. His gaze wandered up and down the site.

He pulled his other leg up and sat crossed legged on the bike, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his hands.

He concentrated on tuning out all the distractions around him, the traffic noise, barking dogs and suchlike. He lost all sense of time.

Then he saw it. This time it was clear. It had been before but he had not realised it could be significant. A path had been trod from the gap in the fence leading off towards the centre of the wasteland. It must have been used recently as grass and weeds at the edges had been trampled and had not yet sprung back. He knew that it could possibly be just children or someone just taking a shortcut.

He unfolded his legs and stood up, shaking them out to ease the stiffness. He ducked through the fence and followed the path. It took him in roughly the same direction he had followed before but skirted the rise in the land. He left the path and climbed the rise. From this vantage point he could see the path led to the ramshackle structures. The path didn't appear to go any further.

"Maybe some homeless person or drug users." He thought to himself. "Not that there seems to be much shelter."

He walked towards the shacks, his eyes sweeping the area for signs of any recent visits from anyone. He found the rusted door of the first shack he reached and pushed it to one side. It offered some resistance at first but a forceful tug opened it enough for him to peer inside. It was empty apart from the usual detritus accumulated over time.

He picked his way through the tall weeds to the second structure. The door to this opened more smoothly, but again the interior was empty. He pushed the door closed again, then pulled it back. It did seem to move rather too easily. He examined the hinges.

"That's odd, these look new!" He ran his finger down the top hinge then examined it. ""Oiled too?" he turned to look back into the building. "Why? Why go to all this trouble for … nothing?"

Dick walked round the outside perimeter of the 'buildings'. A closer inspection revealed that the shacks were not structures left over from a previous occupation, but cleverly constructed to hide…what?

He pulled his cell from his inside pocket and spent a few moments checking on the locations previous usage. It didn't take long to discover that it had been the site of a large engineering factory.

"What am I not seeing?" Dick mused. "Why put these here?" he moved round the building and entered through the well oiled door again.

This one appeared to be sturdier than the other. Dick leaned against the wall and slid down onto his haunches.

He absentmindedly picked at the dirt on the floor.

"What!"

As he had brushed aside a small patch he realised that the ground beneath was not soil but metal. He jumped up and used his foot to brush away a larger area, working his way towards the wall.

He crouched down again and examined where the floor met the wall. Pulling out his pocket knife he slid the blade along the seam. It slipped down into the crack.

Standing up again he surveyed the interior again.

"Ok where are you?" he called out as he walked slowly round the walls. His instincts told him that he had discovered an elevator platform. If he was not mistaken the factory must have had cellars or underground rooms, possibly for storage. He needed to find a control box.

As he walked slowly round he eyed the walls. He reached his start point without any luck.

He made a second sweep of the interior brushing the walls and tapping. As he rapped a piece of corrugated metal that comprised the side of the room that joined on to the other structure he noticed a change in the sound. He pushed at the wall, sliding his hand down. There was a click and a section of the wall spun down, the top almost hitting him on the head.

"Bingo!"

There was the control panel. He pushed the wall back into place and then pushed it open again to check. He would need to return later to check this out. He couldn't afford to risk investigating as Dick in case he was discovered.

Taking care to ensure that signs of his presence were cleared away, Dick made his way back to the bike. Checking his watch he realised he had been there quite some time. It was odd that he had not encountered anyone else.

He would pay a visit to the Hospital before heading home to change he decided.

Robin parked the bike up and made his way onto the waste ground. This time he had donned night vision glasses. The landscape glowed with an unearthly green light. He picked his way across looking for a vantage point where he could observe the two structures.

He found a small clump of bushes that would serve to conceal him and settled down in amongst them.

The time dragged and he eventually had to shift his position as his legs began to cramp. He had just got comfortable again when he caught sight of something on the peripheral of his vision.

Two men were making their way across towards the shacks. They appeared to be fairly relaxed. The flare of a cigarette bloomed as one took a drag on it. Robin waited until they were close to the shacks before he made his move.

Silently he moved towards them, keeping low. He made it to the side of the shack without them being alerted to his presence. He found a gap in the wall and peered through, just in time to see the two men sink below his eye level and out of sight. He crept round to the door and saw that the elevator was returning to ground level.

He slipped soundlessly back to his vantage point and waited yet again. His wait was not so prolonged this time and he watched with interest as the two men re-emerged from the shack and ambled back towards the fence.

Robin slipped quietly back to the shacks and went inside the one with the elevator. He wasn't sure that the cellar would be unoccupied. He dropped down and placed his ear to the floor. He was unable to hear anything, either the room was too deep or the metal floor too thick. He surveyed the edges but there was no sign of any light escaping. He was going to need some specialised equipment before he ventured down.

"Good thing I thought of that before I came." He muttered to himself as he stood up again and headed back towards where he had left the bike.

Opening the large pannier on the back of the machine Robin lifted out a smallish box and closing up the pannier he headed back to the shack.

The equipment would enable him to listen for sounds deep beneath him. He would be able to pick up the sounds of any occupation or industry.

He decided that he had better do the investigating from the rear of the shack in case anyone came back. He found a suitably large enough gap in the wall and set up the equipment. He donned the headphones and flipped the on switch. After a few moments and some fine tuning he was happy that there were no audible signs of any occupation.

Packing the equipment away and stowing it out of sight, he crept around the front of the shack and through the door. He found the control box and pressed the button. The floor began to slowly sink down, the hum of the machinery barely discernable.

The platform bumped gently to a stop. Robin found himself at one end of a large vaulted space. He removed the night vision goggles as the cellar was lit by subdued safety lights, enough to adequately make out the interior.

He stepped off the platform and pressed the switch to send it back, then made his way around sticking to the wall. At intervals there were deep recessed spaces. Some held metal wheeled shelving.

"Bingo!" Robin breathed to himself. Standing roughly in the centre of the cellar was what he had hoped to find, a printing press. He continued to investigate the cellar, discovering stacks of paper cut to size for the press then he found stacks of cellophane wrapped counterfeit bank notes. He had no idea how much there was but it must have been millions.

He found a door and tried it. It led to a room about the same size as the previous one. On a huge rack were two enormous rolls of paper. A guillotine stood in front and a hand operated forklift waited with a pallet of cut paper.

Robin took a piece from a bin holding off cuts and shoved it in his belt, then slipped back to the first room. He went over to the press and saw that the machine had a sheet of paper already installed with a partial printed set of banknotes.

Satisfied he had found the source of the counterfeiting. Robin retraced his steps and summoned the elevator. He would have to call in the police on this one.

Retrieving the listening equipment he returned to the bike and stowed it away before calling Commissioner Gordon and relaying the co-ordinates of his find.

"I know commissioner it's too bad there was no one there, but at least the place can be closed down. You never know you could get lucky and someone turn up." Robin told Gordon. "And there is, I don't know how much money down there too." He told him.

Robin gunned the bike and drove slowly round to a concealed place where he could watch the police raid.

"So the plates had been made using our pantograph?" Bruce opened his eyes wide.

"Yup. The police cleared the whole place out; there were white suited folk all over the place."

"Did you let Lucius know?"

"Yes I rang him this morning first thing. I'm just hoping the forensics come up with something though. It's all well and good shutting the operation down but without the operators its, well you know."

"I'm sure we will catch up with them. They have obviously invested an awful lot in their operation so they may raise their heads again. We still have to establish how they knew about the pantograph in the first place and also what happened to Danny and his wife."

"I'm on that." Dick informed Bruce. "I haven't got far as yet, but Lucius is helping too."

"Look if you bring in a laptop for me I can…"

"Stop right there! If I did that Dr Thompkins would string me up, Alfred too. You are meant to be resting in order to recover. No." Dick held up a hand as Bruce tried to protest.

"I just feel so useless that's all, at least I could be helping with some research. It's not that strenuous." Bruce argued feebly.

"You can have an ipod or personal C.D. player, and as many books, novels that is, as you like. You can watch TV. There are probably some decent movies on. But until the Doc gives you the all clear you aint doing anything else, capisca?"

"Ok, ok. My we are getting forceful are we not?" Bruce said with mock sarcasm.

Dick laughed. "You had better believe it. This time you are going to fully recover before you start on anything."

"Hark whose talking." Bruce laughed too.

"Both of you could do well by heading that advice." Alfred commented as he came into the room. "Is there anything I can get you? I'm just going to organise the grocery shopping."

"I don't know Alfred. Tell you what surprise me." Bruce smiled.

"Harumph!" Alfred cleared his throat. "Very well Sir. What about you young man?"

"Oh just surprise me too."

Alfred scowled as he turned to leave muttering under his breath.

"Oops I think we upset him." Dick chuckled. "Now we're for it."

"Oh he'll soon get over it he usually does."

Dick sat down on the bed at the side of Bruce the TV remote in his hand.

"Budge up." He instructed as he swung his feet up onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows. He pointed the remote at the TV and switching it on he began to channel surf.

"You comfortable." Bruce enquired as he shuffled over to one side slightly to accommodate Dick.

"Yes thanks."

Bruce sat on the sofa propped up with cushions the book he had been reading open on his knee. Dick was talking on the phone, it was obvious from the conversation he was talking with one of his friends.

"What! You didn't, please tell me you didn't! ... No … Ok, ok, ok … Yes I will … Believe you me I will get you back for this, all of you, so you had all better be afraid, very afraid." Dick chuckled. "I may well thank you eventually but you … … … Alright. I will see you about eight? Usual place right? Ok see you then." Dick dropped the receiver down on the stand and sat back in the chair with a sigh.

"Problems?" Bruce enquired raising his eyebrows with the question.

"Nothing I can't sort out, but my ever loving friends have let it be known to a certain party that I will be out with them tonight to ensure that we will 'meet up'."

"Ah I see, and I take it you were not intending to go out."

"Well no, I was going to stay in, spend some time with you."

"Look, I appreciate the attention, but you need some time for yourself you know. I mean Alfred's here so I'm not exactly on my own. You have worked so hard over the last few weeks and I'm sure your friends must be feeling neglected. You go and enjoy yourself."

"There's still so much left to do. I mean it was all well and good finding the printing press but we have no idea as to who was behind it as yet. Let alone who passed the info on the pantograph to them."

"Lucius rang me and told me that no action is going to be taken against Wayne Industries in respect of the pantograph. That is being treated as a theft. He has also carried out a review of the security protocols and he is hoping to find some clue as to the source of the leak."

"That's something. We still don't know what happened to Danny and his wife. They seem to have vanished from the face of the earth. I just hope they haven't been killed."

"Me too. Let's hope that they were paid off and are sitting sipping cocktails on some paradise island somewhere."

"I hope so because it would be useful to find them. Danny must have some information that would help."

"Dick you just go out tonight and enjoy yourself. Forget the case for a while. I'm sure the young lady will help take your mind off things." Bruce smiled as Dick flushed slightly. "Hmm, she's that nice eh?"

"Alright I know when I'm beaten." Dick stood and headed for the door. "I'm going to get ready." He called as he disappeared.

"I'm off." Dick announced stepping just inside the lounge door.

Bruce turned to look at him over the back of the sofa.

"My, this girl must be something special; you certainly have gone to town tonight." Bruce smiled.

Dick just waved a dismissive hand in his direction as he turned on his heel and headed off. Alfred came through the door immediately after.

"He's looking smart tonight. I take it he has a promise on." Alfred grinned.

"A what?" Bruce looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry Sir, forgive the vernacular. I take it he is expecting to finally ask that young woman out."

"It would seem so. I understand he has been, shall we say, railroaded into taking action."

"Ah, I see." Alfred nodded. "Anyway, I think it's about time you retired to your bed. I'm sure young master Dick is past the age when you need to wait up for him."

"Alfred." Bruce looked abashed. "As if I would." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Ok well maybe, but only because I want to hear how he went on." Bruce conceded. "And don't tell me you don't want to know either."

"Well yes but I'm not the one just out of hospital under doctor's orders to rest. So of you go young man, I haven't got to come and undress you and put you to bed have I?"

"It's been a long while since you did that." Bruce smiled fondly at the memory of Alfred putting him to bed as a child. He stood up and realised he was more tired than he realised. It took him a few moments to get his balance. Alfred took his arm.

"Come on, I'll walk up with you."

"Thank you Alfred. I appreciate it."

Alfred watched the wedge of light sweep across the kitchen. He rose from the table and set a pan on the stove, pouring milk into it, and lighting the flame beneath.

He listened to the sounds of doors opening and closing and the tap of footsteps heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"I thought it would be you still up at this hour." Dick smiled as he came in. "I hope you weren't waiting up for me."

"No. I managed to persuade Bruce to go to bed and then retired myself. I had trouble sleeping though so I thought some hot chocolate would help. It yourself down I've put some milk on to make you some. I saw the headlights."

"Cheers Alfred that sounds good." Dick sat at the table as bidden. "Although I don't think it will help me sleep tonight."

"Why would that be?" Alfred hid his smile as he busied himself making the drink.

"I don't think I've come down yet. Alfred I managed to get to speak with that girl I told you about. The guys just seemed to vanish and we were left alone, well as alone as you can be in a club. I'm taking her out on a date, tonight!" Dick grinned as he looked at his watch.

"That's nice." Alfred put a mug in front of Dick. The hot chocolate had small marshmallow's floating on top. "What did you say her name was?"

"Its Theresa, but she likes to be called Terri. Alfred she's beautiful." A dreamy expression floated across his face as he remembered his time with Terri.

"Really? So do tell. I'm all ears." Alfred smiled. It was good to see the young man looking so happy.

"She has this incredible almost white hair that comes down to here." Dick indicated to the small of his back. Her eyes are bluey green. She's slim but not skinny, she has curves. You know?" Dick's eyes were wide and sparkled. His face almost glowed.

"I think I'm getting the picture."

"It was difficult to really talk much in the club, but we danced together most of the night. Anyway, that's why I asked her out tonight so we could talk, you know." Dick tried to curb his exited tone, but failed.

"I understand. Have you thought about where you'll take her?"

"I thought dinner would be nice. I haven't decided where to take her as yet. Any ideas?"

"Not right now but I will let you know if I think of anything."

"Alfred I don't think she knows just who I am, you know my connection to Bruce and all that. Maybe this time I've found someone who likes me for me and not for all this." Dick swept his arm in an arc.

"I hope so. Although I'm sure there are a lot of girls who do like you for you, but I agree it can be difficult to distinguish those who are genuine from the gold diggers. Ok I'm going back to bed. Don't be sitting there all night. At least go and get into bed."

Dick laughed

"Alright Alfred. I'll check in on Bruce before I turn in. Don't worry I wont wake him." Dick added at Alfred's apparent alarm.

"Alright then, Goodnight young man."

"Good night Alfred."

TBC

109


End file.
